Taming of a Jerk
by hayella
Summary: How I, Mitchie Torres, made the GREAT Shane Gray realize the consequences of having everything after humiliating myself in front of the super popular Connect 3 band, which at first I didn’t recognize.
1. I Don't Like Shane

**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock.**

**TAMING OF A JERK**

How I, Mitchie Torres, made the GREAT Shane Gray realize the consequences of having everything after humiliating myself in front of the super popular Connect 3 band, which at first I didn't recognize.

* * *

**DAY ONE**

_I like Jason and Nate. I don't like Shane._

I'm Mitchie and this is my so called pillow book.

First, let's make it clear that I live in a house of average size. My mom works in catering business and my dad runs a hardware store. I'm an only child and I do love music. It's like when I'm engulfed within the powerful threads that music came up into, I feel like I can be anyone I want to be, Mitchie, myself, the real person whose writing this now.

This idea began when mom asked me to greet our new neighbors. I've heard from Caitlyn (my best friend who lives nearby) that they were as in super cute. I believed her. I trust her and that explains why. Caitlyn was also a fan of music and if I do not know, she'll never describe anyone who doesn't know music's importance as cute. So there I went, pretty excited to know how good exactly they were. Caitlyn said she heard them playing an original song and she's like wow. Too much for compliment, after all this day passed and I must say, one of them is a total jerk!

I got to my feet and took a long walk, of course passing the nearby houses which include theirs. I saw a guy building something out of woods, nails, hammer and some sort of dry leaves.

He seemed really happy in what he was doing and that lead my curiosity to rule me.

"What are you making?" I asked in a friendly manner.

"A birdhouse!" His excitement was childlike. He seemed like a really good person to me. Not everyone would care to make birdhouses for the poor animals especially now that rainy season was beginning.

"Cool!" I complimented and he said thanks.

His back was still facing me but then when I asked if he needed any help, he stood up and smiled at me, still childlike.

"Uh sorry, and thanks. I'm Jason." He extended his hand and I did the same. "Mitchie, I live just there." I pointed at our house.

"So have you met anyone in the neighborhood?" I asked.

"Not yet, I asked Shane and Nate but Shane just ignored me and Nate, he really does not like birds. He eats chicken!" He murmured like he's afraid the Nate he mentioned might hear us.

"Chicken?" Who wouldn't want to eat chicken, especially fried chicken? But maybe this guy just loves birds that much that he's really off in harming any of them. When I said any, I meant it. His protection covers ALL that belongs in the species.

We just kept talking about birds and he elaborated me all facts I didn't know about. Who would have thought he can take ornithology as a serious subject matter in society? I actually enjoyed helping him. He's like bigger than me but as I hear him talk about birds, he seems more of a little brother.

Time passed smoothly. It's like playing like in the past when I still wouldn't mind how stupid I'll sound. I was all happy and enjoying my super educational conversation with Jason until suddenly, the GREAT him appeared.

"Can anyone tell me why dinner isn't prepared yet?" He yelled as if he's the king of the world as he got out from the front door in Jason's house.

"Cool dude, maybe Nate's just busy." Jason explained, a little afraid of him.

"Nate's gone! I tried to look for him but he's nowhere to find!"

"Oh my, maybe he's mad at me because I didn't want him to eat chicken and left! Oh what have I done?" Jason blurted out guilty of something like he committed a crime.

"Calm down, maybe he just left to walk somewhere." Lucky for me, Jason seemed to obey and apologized for overreacting. I smiled and patted his back but then this guy voiced out what's in his stupid mind. "And when I thought this day couldn't get any worse, another girl trying to make friends with us appeared from nowhere! So what do you want? An autograph or a picture?" He approached me with some head moves and gestures which I obviously didn't like.

"What in the world is wrong with you?" I asked. We were then facing each other both pissed.

"You! What are you doing here with Jason? Maybe you're trying to start some friendship thing you called and then want some free stuff to hang with us!" He arrogantly spoke.

"Mitchie's not one of them Shane." Jason tried to clarify though I didn't know to whom he was referring by "them."

"Really? How sure are you Jase? She's not like any different to those bullshits to me." He spoke out, still annoyed of my very presence.

When I can no longer take how he was reacting, I defended myself. "Look, why the hell will I want anything from you? Who do you think you are in the first place? I'm just being nice to some new neighbors but I guess I just can't be nice to all of you! And another, no one ever dared to call me bullshit you jerk!" I answered him back as I took his pointing finger that he intended to use to me back to his freakish stinking face.

After hearing what I said, his expression changed to confusion. I heard Jason murmur, "She's brave. Go Mitchie!" and then I heard a giggle from some other guy from a different direction. Jason faced him and called him Nate as he gave him a hug. "Not the best time Jase." He told him.

"Are you sure you're not playing any dirty tricks on us?" The jerk asked, this time, a little more confused and curious than annoyed.

"Why will I even bother? Who do you think you are, the king of the world?" I knew I sounded pissed, I really was.

"Seriously, you don't know who we are?" The curly guy who giggled asked like knowing them was expected from anyone. "I don't and why will I lie with that? Who are you anyway?" I asked.

"Hi I'm Nate. This is Jason and this … is Shane!" He sighed out the jerk's name which gave me the impression even he didn't like him that much. I pity them for having to live with the jerk. So he's given the name Shane, maybe at that time his parents still didn't know he'll grow up like a jerk.

"Mitchie, I'm one of your neighbors." I introduced myself in return. "…which you probably won't see ever again." I turned to the so called Shane with a snobbish expression as I continued my sentence.

"Oh no. We haven't finished making the birdhouse!" Jason seemed a little disappointed with my decision though.

"I wouldn't mind helping you Jason. But maybe it's better if someone here learns to act more human." I gave the word "**human**" emphasis.

"And you're what?" Shane arrogantly exclaimed.

"Well at most I know I belong to the human category. I'm a person and you know what you are, a jerk!" I told him directly on his face.

"I'll help some other time Jason. Nice meeting you Nate." I excused myself as I handed Jason the hammer and left another snob to the GREAT Shane Gray.

When I reached home, mom knew me more and she asked what happened and why I was acting like I've been in a fight which I really have put myself into thanks to Shane.

She wanted an explanation, blessed for me Caitlyn called and mom knew we're best friends so she wouldn't mind me excusing myself to talk to her.

I went to my room and answered the call.

"So what happened?"

"You said they were wow. You didn't tell me there was a jerk in there!" I complained.

"Jerk-what?"

"That Shane who has some attitude problems!" I explained.

"Mitchie, you do realize you're talking about Shane Gray right?"

"Shane what? Who cares about who he is? I went to greet them because of mom and then I helped Jason make his birdhouse then this Shane just popped out and called me…uuuhhhh, I'm really pissed!"

"Mitchie wow!"

"What wow?"

"I told you they're wow but I never thought you'll have the courage to go greet the members of Connect 3! You even got the courage to talk to them and call their lead singer a jerk." With the last sentence, she almost choked out and burst into laughter.

"They are members of the Connect Three?"

"Well, like yeah? I thought you'll be excited so I didn't tell you first but you're way better than what I thought you are."

"Haha, very funny Caitlyn. But seriously?"

"Mitchie, since when did I lie to you?"

"Never but…"

"But what? Now you sound ashamed after calling Shane a jerk?"

"Well, why should I? He's jerk!"

Caitlyn was about to say more but then her mom called her and she said bye as fast as she can.

Way to go Mitchie, this is your fault for not watching TV and excluding yourself to civilization! True, I listened to radio and songs of bands but never did I care to really see them in person and even if people around me says they're handsome or they really have cute faces, I'm only interested in music so I never took the chance to see any of their pictures, not even in TV since I really prefer not watching at all and instead I just focus my time in reading books, composing songs, singing, radio, more radio, CDs which I just asked Caitlyn to burn because originals were way too expensive and music, my very own style of music.

Who would have thought Shane … the owner of the voice that I adore, would be so much of an arrogant jerk?

I like Jason. He's a good person. I find Nate a little not so understandable but at most he's nicer than the Shane.

Maybe now you get it, I wrote this to relieve my anger on that jerk. Sorry about that, but really, he's a jerk!

* * *

**A/N: I actually planned this to be short but I guess there's no helping it. Sorry about that.**


	2. In For More Trouble

**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock.**

**TAMING OF A JERK**

How I, Mitchie Torres, made the GREAT Shane Gray realize the consequences of having everything after humiliating myself in front of the super popular Connect 3 band, which at first I didn't recognize.

*******

**DAY TWO**

_In For More Trouble_

At exactly 6:30 am, our door bell rang and since I was the only one awake yet, I was the one who opened the door.

I saw Nate with a basket of cookies and a worried look on his face. "Look I'm sorry about what happened. Jason's nice, so was Shane but he's just experiencing something bad. We're really so-"I interrupted hi by having my turn in the topic.

"There's really no place for apology. It's not your fault anyway. I'm also sorry. I just hope you wouldn't mind me being not so familiar with faces, like you know, sorry." I bit my lip because it was really awkward to not know them, at most I know that but that wouldn't help since I really don't care about their faces. For the love of music, I love their voices and that's it!

Nate smiled and then before I accepted the cookies I saw Jason waving as he walked his way with his birdhouse. "Look Mitchie, it's done!"

Indeed, it's a very cool birdhouse he made himself. "You did it by yourself?"

"No, Shane did help me out."

"Really?" It's like a reflex for me after having the impression of the so called Shane as a jerk.

"Told you, he's not that bad." Nate defended.

"I can see that. Want to come in?" I asked. They nodded. I asked what they like to drink but then after they smelled my hot chocolate they then said they'll have the same morning drink.

We spent almost half an hour talking about music. It all started when Nate saw my ipod and borrowed it. After realizing it had the songs he listened to himself with his band mates, he began the conversation. Jason on the other hand saw mom's magazines and created a not so dramatic scene at how many recipes that killed his beloved chickens were in there. He's really funny.

After spending time with the so called Connect 2 as they let me call them since Shane blessedly wasn't with us, it seemed like they've really forgiven me for not knowing who they were. Nate even said my reaction surprised them and that was why he giggled.

"So why did he act that way?" I asked. Seriously, when people act like jerks, they have reasons. I just hope his was good enough to call me bullshit.

"It's because of some fans and old … friends" It appeared to me he can't even call those people friends.

"They just hang out because of free stuffs, and all advantages they could gain with Connect 3 on their side."

"I see. Is that why you decided to buy a normal house and leave in peace?"

"Yeah." He nodded. Jason's still obsessed with the chicken recipes. "It hurts man. These poor creatures are just going to people's stomach, but definitely not mine." Jason explained his reaction and Nate and I both laughed afterwards.

"Sorry again."

Nate excused their selves since he still needed to do some cooking for that guy but before we actually parted, we still got to chat a little.

"At most now we know there's one girl in the neighborhood who wouldn't be screaming when she sees us." Nate joked.

"I think you should make that two. My friend Caitlyn lives nearby. She likes bands, yes but … just when you meet her, you'll get to know why I said that."

"Okay then we hope we'll know her soon. Nice talking to you and bye."

The moment they left, mom and dad got up still sleepy. Maybe they were too busy with their works last night.

Mom asked me to buy some baking powder in the grocery so I immediately obeyed.

On my way, I tried to think of all that happened. Now I can say both Nate and Jason were good. And Shane, again, I don't know. But I thought maybe I should stop calling him a jerk, because that would make me dislike him more and maybe Nate's right. Maybe somehow, there really was the good side of Shane Gray. I believe him. No human have the guts to get all jerk attitude with no good in them.

I was walking alright, still with that guy's attitude on my mind. I was really curious as to what kind of person he really was. He couldn't be that bad, at most I hope. And now that I think about it, I saw hurt in his eyes. He has his reasons, I know.

What captured my attention was when I heard someone singing. It was from behind a bush. That time, I was walking in the pathway of our subdivision's park. Not many people go in there, especially because it was still a little early.

I tried to see who it was. But then the coldness of the atmosphere made me sneeze and that blew it for me.

"What? Can't I really get some privacy in here?" The owner of the voice got annoyed. And guess whose voice it was, it was Shane's.

"You again?"

"Hey, I'm sorry okay."

"Sorry for what, for ruining my day?" He murmured as he stood up and passed by me.

"I didn't mean to distract you or anything. I was just curious okay and why in the first place are you sitting on the grass in this cold morning?"

"You want an answer?" He turned to face me, a little annoyed, still. "Because I needed some privacy and then you popped out again with your tricks?"

"Look, if you really don't believe I didn't know who you were when we met then that's not my problem anymore. I did something wrong by disturbing you that's why I apologized. You being a jerk is none of my concerns anymore." With that as my last words to him, I turned back and walked ahead. But then right before I took more than five steps away, we both heard a yell from some girl, probably a fan of his because he shouted, "It's Shane Gray!" She was wearing jogging pants so with her friends, probably exercising without any idea that their idol will be in the same place.

I looked back and saw a no where to go expression, one that I usually don't refuse to help. He might be a jerk, but that's not an exception of the needy.

"Come here!" I pulled him before those girls start running after. They did and that made us ran faster. We hid in a very good hiding place, up a tree a little far from the park itself.

I even scolded him to climb faster. I must say, he's more than a good vocalist for a jerk. Even when he climbs, he looks cool…cool? Wait, what in the world was wrong with me? I can't think he's cool. I mean, look at him, he's a jerk.

"Thank you." He whispered still a little shy but at most he said it out.

"You're welcome."

He got down first. I then followed, but I slipped my foot in one branch and I almost fell … but then, he was there.

"You okay?' He asked when he was already carrying me like an awkward princess like way. Yesterday I just called him a jerk and he called me bullshit. Now, I helped him and he returned my help by helping me as well.

"Ye-yes." I managed to say as I made myself stand. "Thanks." At this point, I was the shy one. After what happened I can possibly be shy in front of him. Maybe he noticed how embarrassed I was but he still chuckled.

"What's funny?" I asked.

"Nothing, yesterday we're like having the worst fight and now we just saved each other, how funny that sounds huh?" I didn't know if he was asking me, but as I saw him laugh, really, I sensed the nicer part of him. Shane Gray may not be a total jerk after all.

I wasn't able to hold my laugh any longer. At first I looked rather confused of his reaction but I managed to laugh with him.

"Yeah right, that's funny."

We stopped laughing after like thirty seconds and silenced emerged, with grins on both our faces.

"I'm sorry I called you a jerk." I apologized. I did make a mistake by thinking that he's even one. He was, but not anymore.

"And I'm sorry I thought you're one of the enemies."

"Enemies?" I asked a little confused.

"Yeah, you know, those people who love to play tricks and be with us for certain selfish causes."

"Well you have a reason. Look, I'm really sorry."

"So am I." He voiced out, stopped as if he was trying to predict if I was going to accept his apology and continued. "I mean it."

I heard his reason. I heard it from Nate but hearing it from the jerk, okay not the jerk, from Shane himself was different. He's a nice person. I can see that.

"Then maybe we should try again. Hi I'm Mitchie." I smiled and extended my hand. This time, he smiled back and we managed to address each other properly. "I'm Shane, not Shane Gray, right now, just Shane." Then he shook my hand.

It was then when I realized I still have some chore to do like buying some baking powder. I excused myself but Shane stopped me and asked if, maybe, he can go with me.

I just said fine but I also asked how he'll be able to escape from his fans if he walked with me comfortably. He showed me his sweater and wore it. He then put on his hood.

"Nice sweater." I complimented. He smiled, again.

And so there went my day. A lot happened after that. I learned Shane was a jerk for a reason then I started concluding he wasn't a jerk at all. We walked separate ways when I reached my house. He was a gentleman in his own way, not only he carried the baking powder for me, even if it was just light he still did something nice. Also, he walked me home and didn't leave outside our gate until he saw me got inside already.

Okay I maybe giving him points but just because he's a new friend. I wanted to tell Caitlyn all that happened and I did. In fact, she said she'd like to meet them as well. I really wasn't that close to them but at most there's progress. I wouldn't consider being near them a problem anymore, at the very least, they're good persons. Being rock stars, being Connect 3, being popular, that really don't matter to me. Being handsome and kind, maybe but still, all of it were because of friendship and just friendship. No additional words other than that.

Today, I'll give Shane 3 pts: one for saying thank you, another one for saying sorry and another for carrying the baking powder. Though if I'll include how he looks it probably would exceed hundreds already because I admit he's handsome. But again, I'm Mitchie. Shane Gray and so with Connect 3 were merely friends for me. What I think of doing now, was finding more about who Shane Gray really was. I just hope he's really not a jerk. Things can change and there were chances he might be a jerk again. I just hope, maybe I could know more about him. I just hope I could help. I just hope, next time I'll look in his eyes, I wouldn't see any hurt emotions anymore.

**A/N: Another chapter was finally done. I hope you enjoyed reading. Reviews really can be the best ways of letting me know you enjoyed it. Thanks for being so kind!**


	3. Not The Best Result

**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock.**

**TAMING OF A JERK**

How I, Mitchie Torres, made the GREAT Shane Gray realize the consequences of having everything after humiliating myself in front of the super popular Connect 3 band, which at first I didn't recognize.

*******

**DAY THREE**

_Not the Best Result_

Okay, so I woke up and made myself remember that Shane (the former jerk) was a changed person. At most, I thought so. Skip to that part, why was I talking about him again in my pillow book? So now, let's talk about ME.

It's a school day and Caitlyn fetched me, like always so we can go to school together. This time, destiny found its way. Caitlyn said she wanted to meet Connect 3, and she just did. Nate was trimming their grasses, of course with some apron and farmer's hat as some disguise. He was a little embarrassed when I called his name but really, I didn't mean to. But I admit I saw him blushed when he saw who's with me, and that was, Caitlyn. Surely, any guy who wore what he wore will be a little ashamed after they've been seen by girls. Caitlyn giggled and Nate just laughed along. At most, he didn't get mad. He's nice.

So there again, before we excused ourselves, Shane came out, saw us and greeted us. Okay, the only reason I have his name again in this pillow book was simply because he really WAS a part of my day. That's all!

Shane didn't act jerkish. He's cool, in the most admirable ways. He smiled. Somehow, I think he did. I like his smile coz he looks cuter when he does.

I went to school with Caitlyn. Oh wait, I already mentioned that. Like always, we were like invisible for a reason of unsociability. Come to think of it, maybe there were so many times when Shane feels like wanting to experience what we're experiencing. Thanks to him, I learned that being in our state wasn't that bad. Thanks to him, I suddenly realized that I have this urge to create a difference. In the first place, he shouldn't be feeling bad about who he was. It was not the worst scenario. It was just because he was cheated before and it doesn't mean it'll happen again. Shane's a good guy, I know that's true.

And when I heard him singing, just by some hums I knew there was an inner Shane because no one with a super bad personality can create such powerful sound filled with sincerity and deep emotions like it wanted to convey something different. I do not have any hint as to how but it was different.

Okay now, maybe I should stop thinking about him but not because I like him that's why I keep thinking about him. Not kept but keep, coz really he's now a friend. And as his friend, I know I should do something, at the very least for Shane, disregarding Gray, disregarding him being a vocalist, disregarding his fans and his popularity, I just wanted to let him know there still live people out there who'll like him for who he really makes himself, and that was of course, the inner Shane. Everybody deserves a second chance, even the jerkest of all jerks. What I was really thinking about was that fine, if he needs help, I'll be there.

I can't help but laugh at the idea. But in fact, it's undeniable. I do care about him, a lot more than I expected. Not everyone gets the chance to know a singing sensation like Connect 3. True I can include myself in their fans, especially when I see them perform. But after hearing them out, like when I opened the door and saw a hopeful look on Nate's face that he clearly wanted to have normal neighbors, or when Jason showed me how excited he was for the birdhouse with innocence in his eyes, and then, when I saw Shane's eyes like they were gonna cry anytime I didn't look at them, what more do I need to not consider myself a fan? If they need a friend, at the very least, maybe I can try that. Friends mean a lot, to me it does. When I said friends, there's no turning back. It's also because of his eyes that I realized he was the most affected by the kind of life they have now.

So Shane Gray - prepare yourself, you're gonna have a little push of courage from a certain someone!

From Chemistry to English, my mind was alarmed in thinking how to help. But what a useless mind since I really cannot think of anything else aside from thinking that I can actually do something even if let's face it, I can't!

I do not even know what kind of things he wants to hear. Maybe if I overreact then he'll be alarmed like I was up to something and start avoiding me. Sometimes, no matter how I believe that quote which says "A logical mind isn't needed to help someone." things just go contradicting and I can't find any excuse. Really, if you wouldn't think, how can anyone learn what a Shane Gray needs?

I got home and walked my separate way from Caitlyn. I went ahead, on my usual path, waving at some neighbors, seeing cute dogs, hearing birds' chirps, and then to my surprise, hearing Shane's singing…

Again, it was a cold day, probably he thought no one will be out or even if there were students they'll prefer to stay inside so then he came out. He was behind the bush in the small park again. Fortunately, it didn't seem like the same situation will occur and I would have to save him again. Saving him, that sounds pathetic. I can't save the one I wanted to save. At most I know I can't. No matter how I try, I always can't save what were important to me. Shane was one of them. But hey Mitchie, it doesn't mean you should give up! At the very most, don't!

"Hey." I greeted, more of muttered. But at most he looked up and said hi. So far, he's not going back in being a jerk.

"Done with school?" He asked.

"Yeah." I nodded then sat beside him, also behind the bush. "Don't you think it's better to do that in somewhere warmer? It's rainy season already and even if I'm sure you want privacy and this is the only time you can have that in the outside world, it would also mean getting yourself sickness and believe me, that'll do you no good in your singing voice." I explained my point as clearly as possible. I just hoped he understood. He might have actually since he came up with a question related to what I just told him.

"Wow, it sounded like you know a lot about singing?" He asked as he stared at me with curiosity, and somehow if I didn't guess wrong, admiration of what he just heard me say.

"That's because I also sing. I mean, I'm no good at it, but at the very least, I try with what I have."

"Really?" He sounded surprised as I saw a smirk on his face as if he wanted something, and yes I was right because despite how much I refused and said I might look like a complete beginner or not even close to that to a lead singer like himself, he still made me sing like my voice was the most interesting thing in the world. I believed it was not, but when I looked in his eyes, I felt that my belief as to how I sound changed all of a sudden, even faster than lighting because really, it's like it hit me. The expression in his eyes were stunning.

_Wish me luck, in a tale I call my own_

_Hold me up, in a once upon a time_

_I wish I'll find the perfect place_

_I don't know where to look_

_Take my hand in a faraway land_

And despite my shame, it felt a little nicer, no I was lying, it was totally the nicest feeling after singing, that your audience, even if at that time, there were just two of them, God and Shane, clapped like they were millions or billions already. The feeling was unexplainable.

_**I love music. **_

That was the absolute truth, but now more than anything else, I love singing it for a purpose. When I sang it from the heart, I was looking at both Shane's eyes and the sky, it felt awesome, like God was smiling at me, and that was my greatest wish, because if I made Him smile, then surely, I did have a reason for singing. I did become myself in front of God and Shane. No lies, it was my own. The music was my own. The music was me.

I felt really great. I felt like I was flying, because an angel from heaven was sent by God to show me the light. And right now, by admitting that indeed, I may have the bestest reason to start liking Shane Gray …

"Wow…" His reaction was remarkable.

"So how was it?" I finally managed to ask, a little nervous, but not because I might have sounded bad. At that point, I didn't care if I embarrassed myself, the only question I wanted him to answer, was if he saw who I was in the song I wrote and sang.

"Heavenly…" Again, I didn't know what to say.

* * *

**A/N: I apologize for the inconvenience. I do not know what came into me but people around me when I made this kept talking loudly so I really didn't get to analyze what the supposed to be song meant no matter how much I'd like to, that's when I decided "Fine." I'll just do this on mine. Anyway, feed backs would be really nice. I just hope you won't hate me and the story because I changed the song. And believe me, I know the melody that can fit into those words. Thanks for reading. I really appreciate it! Again, sorry.**

Ooh I forgot, Mitchie gave him hundred one points for saying heavenly!


	4. Betrayal Part One

**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock.**

**TAMING OF A JERK**

How I, Mitchie Torres, made the GREAT Shane Gray realize the consequences of having everything after humiliating myself in front of the super popular Connect 3 band, which at first I didn't recognize.

*******

**DAY FOUR**

_Betrayal (Part One)_

I did not want to see him. Why? He hurt a girl. I ran away but then returned. And when I did, I finally knew why.

Yesterday was the day he heard me sing. Shange Gray said so himself, my music was heavenly. So far I believe, that's one the best compliments I've ever heard in my entire secretive singing life.

Yesterday also, we parted with both grins on our faces. Again, for the second time around, he sent me home even if he really didn't need to. Summary, Shane's a gentleman. And by saying heavenly, yes, I gave him hundred one points plus the three he already has, total of hundred and four. Pretty nice, he's scoring really fast. After all, anyone who wasn't a jerk can get a high score from me. Because when a friend was real, then surely, he or she deserves a high score, a high score of making you want to believe in him or her more and more. Right now, I do, I believe in Shane Gray.

Also, the main point of this update in my pillow book was our second fight. I was stupid. I actually believed that he would do something bad. I know again it was irony and I hated myself for that, too bad Shane didn't allow me to hate myself that much, another hint that God sent me to realize why I returned even after I yelled at him incorrectly.

He sure wasn't a bad guy. He sure wasn't mean. He sure was Shane.

I…

The girl was one of his screaming fans.

First, here's what happened. I went to their house to give Jason some cookies I baked with mom since last time he visited us he said he really loves those. Then I saw both Jase and Nate. Jase mentioned how Shane missed the cookies then Nate came with the explanation of Shane Gray unexpectedly missing home and wanting to taste homemade cookies as well but by saying that of course, setting aside Nate's cooking.

I decided I'll go give him some as well. Nate said Shane also wants to see me for some unknown reason. What made me smile was he said when Shane returned home from yesterday, they cannot understand why Shane was already cold that they even have to prepare some hot water to warm his feet and yet, he was still smiling. That made sense, because for some unknown reason as well, I kept smiling last night. Mom noticed and asked but I honestly told her even I didn't know why.

We were still talking but then we heard a phone ring. It was from Shane's room, obviously his phone. Nate asked me to get it and just bring it to wherever his brother was since he knew I was also going to look for him to give him the cookies. That's it, for the sake of the cookies, I had to find him.

I asked Jase to help me search his phone and the conversation lead to me knowing how messy a vocalist could be. Jase told me most of the times Shane will search for some stuff which in reality he just left under some piles of new stuff because every single day he just threw things in his bed without any realization of what they were, no matter how important. He also said that was why their manager wanted them to live by just the three of them without any servants, to make them learn. Jase admitted he was also like that, but at most he was doing a greater improvement than Shane. He showed me his room and as a matter of fact, there was a huge difference in their rooms' cleanliness. Both of them were stars, all of them but I haven't been to Nate's so I can't conclude if all rock stars have the same type of background designs. Jase told me the three of them decided to have the same design and just have different colors just for fun. And yeah, it's cool. I also grabbed his jacket just in case because really, it was cold outside and knowing Shane Gray, which I probably shouldn't say because I still have a lot to learn and it depends on him if he'll let me know or not, he doesn't care about the season.

So there, I thanked Jase and said good bye to him and Nate before I went to the exact same place where Shane's hiding from the world.

What I didn't expect was to see him with a girl.

"Back off!" I heard someone shout.

It was his voice. And I was correct. He pushed some girl and she fell to the ground. I didn't know what exactly happened but from the looks of the scenario, it wasn't nice, whatever it was. I ran to help the girl. I pulled her up before I talked to Shane. She was crying. Who wouldn't if Shane Gray pushed you down?

The girl just ran and left without even looking at him, or so I thought she didn't.

I was left to deal with a jerk, a jerk who I believed was a changed person.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I said before he was able to utter any word.

Right then, as always, which at this instance really hurt me that I still had to look into his eyes, I thought I could see the hurt but all I saw was that the girl was hurt and it was his fault.

"I know she's just one of your screaming fans and I understand if you need your own space, but you really shouldn't have hurt her that much, not in a million times even if you are Shane Gray-some jerk vocalist of a popular band!" I was trying not to show my disappointment of him, but I guess the shaking of my voice because I really didn't want to say all those to him, left him the impression.

"Mitchie, it is not what it seems!" He tried to explain but again I was better in defending rather than in hearing what I thought were lies. "What exactly happened? She saw you and then screamed which made you think of pushing her down. Tell me Shane, is that what happened?"

"No! I swear it is not what happened. She came and tried to…"

"Tried to what?" He stopped in the middle of explanation. Now he was giving the blame to his fan.

"Tried to what, shout and show you how much she loves to see you?"

"No! Would you just listen to me?"

"I am listening. And I am not hearing any reasonable thing from you!"

"She tried to kiss me out of nowhere. I swear I didn't mean to push her. It's just reflex because when I felt her hand on my shoulder, I turned around and she pushed her lips on mine which at the very least I was able to not let happen and then there, she still pushed herself to me and I…pushed her…" In the end, his voice was …

"And you expect me to believe that?" Okay I know I said I'll believe him but I didn't. At the very least, I didn't. That's how stupid I was!

He really didn't need to explain to me everything. He can just go back in being a jerk and still stay proud after what he did and don't mind me at all, but that was not what he did. That's far from what he did. He gave me an explanation, one which I didn't even bother to care. Okay I cared because I listened but I didn't believe it. All I thought was how a girl can do that and I didn't realize hey, I'm in America and we're people so it was possible! Stupid Mitchie! Stupid Mitchie!

"Mitchie!" I heard him call. I still left. I know! Stupid me again!

I was just Mitchie. He's Shane Gray for crying out loud. I felt so bad after I realized how much I've hurt someone I was trying to protect.

I walked a little more away. I knew it was another stupid for me. Guess what my selfish reason was? I wanted to know if I was important, if he'll follow, I didn't even think of him and his feelings. I walked away. I was stupid.

I wanted to say I was sorry but I was too ashamed of my selfishness that I cannot even dare to face Shane Gray.

I was stupid and I was sorry. Until now, I am.

But I can't bring up the topic that I was a bad person because the issue was I walked away. I didn't believe him. I walked a few more meters and saw the same girl Shane hurt with her phone. She and another girl were waiting for someone to answer the phone.

"That picture will really be a good frame up for popularity." I heard her friend said. "I'm really good at capturing scenes."

"Careful, that's the one and only copy we have!" The other told her.

"Hot Tunes will love this scandal!" She screamed with her. Good thing there were just the two of them. I was far from war freak but hurt one I care and better prepare yourself from an unforgettable war! They just crossed the line. So all those painful acts were lies, Shane didn't do anything wrong. And even if he did, he did it reasonably.

Capturing scenes? Maybe they should say capturing fake scenes that would ruin Shane Gray because media wouldn't really care to know what actually happened.

That time, I called Jase. There was no time for explanation. They were about to call Hot Tunes and I can't possibly let them show the picture of the wicked girl and Shane almost about to kiss in public.

Without thinking, I went and grabbed the phone. I knew they won't let me off easily, but guess what, I'm Mitchie.

"You're the girl, right?­ Don't worry we'll also give you a share if only you'll be nice to help us out."

"Seriously?" I asked, faking a happy tone.

"Yeah of course, after I became known as Shane Gray's girlfriend, we'll all be famous." She blurted out. I was almost reaching my limit and I hated her accent from some creepy land wherever she came from.

"Can I see it?" I acted again. They showed it to me and boom, I ran my way and deleted it. Not just that, I threw her cell phone, stepped on it and crashed it.

"That's my cell phone! Come back here you moron!"

They stopped me and yelled what the hell was wrong with me. "You know what's wrong and you even bothered to ask! You're not a person. How can you do such despicable thing to someone who didn't even do anything wrong to you?" I voiced out. That time, fine I was brave enough to protect him. At the very least, my own scandal wouldn't matter, not being forgiven after walking away from him wouldn't matter, seeing him live life without any of these despicable crazy people of the society, that would matter!

A girl fight occurred. Two against one, of course, how would I win? I got my hair pulled a lot of times. I managed to pull theirs but of course, I got more damage. We kept rolling on mud.

It started to rain but we still didn't stop, never the less, they didn't. Good thing the area near the park where we fought was a little under renovation so no one really visits there and yes, we managed to survive somehow. I was already tired to fight back. Jase was late. I called him but he was late. Still, he did show up.

"Mitchie!" He shouted and the girls made their escape. I was catching breathe and so were they. Jeez, I must have made myself a fool in front of Jason. I thought just in front of Jason, but before the girls escaped, they were caught by someone, guess who? Shane Gray.

**A/N: This is quite long already for a chapter so I decided to make the continuation another one. Hope you don't mind and hope to see reviews from you guys. Thanks!**

**PS: I would like to thank all those who include this story in their favorites and story alerts. Thank you so much! I would also like to make a small request. Please guys. Please be so kind to press the review button. Please consider it moral supports to let me know you're enjoying the story. I'll really be so happy if you will. Advance thanks and God bless!**

**Sincerely yours,**

**hayella**


	5. Betrayal Part Two

**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock.**

**TAMING OF A JERK**

How I, Mitchie Torres, made the GREAT Shane Gray realize the consequences of having everything after humiliating myself in front of the super popular Connect 3 band, which at first I didn't recognize.

*******

**DAY FOUR**

_Betrayal (Part Two)_

That time, I wanted to cry, cry of embarrassment, cry of hurting Shane, cry of hurting myself, cry of being mean, cry of having nowhere to go.

"We're sorry!" The girls begged after Shane took a picture of them and black mailed them to show it in Hot Tunes. They also embarrassed their selves because of the way they were covered with mud, at most mine was worse because they were the ones who fought with me and I was just one. They were two. I really didn't get to win the fight but at most I was able to delete the possible reason of a new scandal.

I sighed and allowed Jason to help me stand. He sure was doing great because he was extremely careful not to hurt me, probably because it was obvious my body was aching because of what just happened.

"Apologize to Mitchie." Hearing that, I was startled.

The girls did. "We're sorry. We promise not to bother you again."

The one who almost kissed Shane explained herself. "We posted our videos in youtube hoping to be discovered but to no avail. Then when I was all disappointed and walking, I saw you two here yesterday."

"That's when you thought of doing that?" I asked. I was all tired and muddy and disgusting but I can't let them off the hook that easily. Jase was helping me to remain standing because really, I was too weak already that I might lose balance anytime.

I can't believe it was Shane who continued what I was going to say. "Sorry to tell you this, but that girl isn't one of those who stick with us for popularity."

"Shane I-" He stopped to give me the no need to worry look which I believed I didn't deserve and continued with what he's gonna say.

"_**I trust her.**_ Now if you plan to release this event to the press, I promise you I won't let you face anyone without being ashamed. I'm Shane Gray. You know what I can do."

"Stop that jerk!" I shouted out of nowhere. I know a better way to fix the situation. At the very least I had to try. Shane's reaction was weird, sort of why did you stop me look.

But I had to fix things up. "Give me your cell phone." I asked the other girl and after making sure what they said about the one I deleted being the only picture for the scandal was true, I returned it. "Apologize to Shane."

"Shouldn't they be apologizing to you and not to me?" Shane yelled but again after I gave him a gaze, he accepted their apology.

"All of you promise not to let anyone else know about what happened today."

"We promise."

"Even you." Again, I gave him the gaze.

"What?"

"Don't what what me! This is embarrassing for me so promise not to tell anyone." I explained.

"I promise." Shane gave me a smirk but nodded.

After the problem was settled, the two fans already left. We were left in the scene, Jase, Shane and I. Also thanks to Shane for promising to buy her a new phone, I was able to release another tension of needing to use my allowance for a stupid phone.

"You okay?" Shane asked.

"Do I look okay to you?"

"No, you're like a human shaped chocolate." He laughed. Good thing the rain stopped already. I knew I look like chocolate because of mud but it was only because I wanted to help. I really didn't mind looking like something to eat in front of them now as long as the problem was fixed. And blessedly, Shane wasn't mad at me.

In the end, the three of us couldn't help but laugh, more than any other reason, because I really look like chocolate.

They brought me near some hose and Shane sprinkled me with water to remove the mud. Jason on the other hand helped by fixing my hair. Somehow, he seemed good at it.

It was not my fault the soil in the area was like chocolate and that made me look like chocolate too for rolling on it.

"Don't pout. Besides, you're still beautiful." Shane whispered as he put his jacket on me. "Stupid, this will be dirty." I pushed it back but then he pushed it on me again.

"It's just a stupid jacket you stupid girl."

"And who's stupid?"

"Want me to get you a mirror?" This time, I lost. I might really be the one because I was all wet still with some mad on me.

"BTW, the cookies were delicious." I almost forgot because after I helped the girl I just threw the box of cookies and his jacket at him.

That made me smile. Shane sure was a jerk, but a good jerk. So maybe, he really doesn't need to be tamed after all. Even if he's a jerk I was already used to it. And even if he's a jerk, I already like him.

Jase just gave a taxi driver free tickets to their concert to make him agree in driving us. It seemed like Mr. Ink (the taxi driver who drove his way right after Jase called) considered Jase a close friend already. I wouldn't ask why. Unlike some people (in this point Shane) he's really easy to get along.

I even teased Shane on that by saying it out, but after I teased, he just said something weird. He said that at most, even if he's a jerk, I still managed to like him. Luckily, Jase mentioned the phrase "as a friend" as continuation. He helped us escape an awkward situation.

They brought me to their place. I complained and protested but Shane said he called Caitlyn to bring me some dress so my parents wouldn't know I went into a cock fight (as Shane called girls' fight). The moment we came, it appeared like we just ruined a moment. Nate and Caitlyn were having so much fun in cooking and somehow it was obvious they were enjoying their time with as I said, each other.

Caitlyn helped me fix myself. They let me take a bath and change in Shane's room. Caitlyn and I were up there while the three of them were busy talking about what happened downstairs in their kitchen.

Caitlyn couldn't help but giggle and tell me I was really blessed to get to take a bath and change in Shane's room. How possible could it be? Maybe I would be blessed if his room wasn't a total mess.

Before we went down, I made sure I cleaned Shane's jacket properly and then hanged it somewhere in his bathroom.

We then went down. They were still laughing. Nate cooked some food and we admitted it was one of the best things we'd ever had. His cooking was awesome. The five of us had bonding. Everyone's laughing. Everyone's smiling. Everyone's happy. And to my own satisfaction, Shane and I were comfortable with each other. There were no hard feelings. We're still friends.

It started raining again and after so much time of eating, we decided to do something else. Nate and Caitlyn said they were gonna try to cook some more meals. Jase said he have to talk to his pets. Shane and I … well that's awkward. Whenever I say Shane and I, I can't help but smile. At the very least, that was the shortest explanation I can give.

We were left watching some movies in their living room. We're watching something nice. Regardless, I wasn't really looking at the television screen so I really didn't care. My mind was so focused on how to start a conversation with him and ask for his forgiveness while trying to not make an awkward situation worse. I know he wasn't mad but I can't help but want to apology and feel embarrassed for every second that passed that I wasn't able to say a word regarding the subject matter.

We also talked, about a lot of things, including what happened.

"I'm sorry." I said when we came to the walking away part. "I should have believed in you. Sorry for all mean things I said. Sorry for being stupid. Sorry for hurting you."

He just listened and then smiled. "What?" I asked, trying to analyze what can still be his reason for smiling. "You did hurt me but if you didn't believe me, then you wouldn't end up looking like a living chocolate back there." He chuckled.

"Yeah I may have looked like a living chocolate but still I was able to do a good deed." I teased back.

"You absolutely did." That made me stopped teasing him. "Thanks." I felt nice when I heard him say thanks. This time, he stopped laughing. We just stared at each other, both smiling, and both forgiving each other for stupid mistakes.

"Also you did return to talk to me right?" He asked.

"Return?"

"You managed to trust me as a friend. Do you realize you ended up fighting near the same place where you walked away from me?"

"I did?" I recalled the place and yes, he was right. For a certain fact, he was right. But it wasn't the place where I returned. I returned to the place where I last saw him. I returned to the friendship which I almost lost. I returned my trust and my stupid thought that I finally knew why I returned. I love him. That's simply it. But I can't love him. I know I can't. And I shouldn't. Sorry for the so many buts but it was needed because love was a strong word. Shane's a friend, a very important friend. And after almost losing him, I don't plan to experience it again, not in a million times. He's Shane Gray. I'm me. He's Shane. He's a jerk. And as crazy as it can be, I'm that jerk's friend for crying out happiness!

**A/N: Now that's really long. Sorry about that. What you're going to witness in chapter 5 is something I admit happened to be the thing that made me excited to type it. It's just in my head and I'm very blessed to be able to say I've done the entire plot of the 15 chapters of this. All that's left are (All thanks to God for everything) thinking, typing, reading, fixing, and hoping that you guys will be reading & reviewing. Thank you very much!**


	6. Lost Child

**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock.**

**TAMING OF A JERK**

How I, Mitchie Torres, made the GREAT Shane Gray realize the consequences of having everything after humiliating myself in front of the super popular Connect 3 band, which at first I didn't recognize.

*******

**DAY FIVE**

_Lost Child_

Music wasn't bad. I just felt so down.

Music wasn't horrible. I just felt crashed.

Music never hated me. It was my fault for thinking it did.

I didn't hate anyone. And the reason was – I cannot.

Hate simply is. I'm simply is.

I can't compose any song. Yesterday he's happy. Now he's sad. Today, their new manager visited. He scolded Shane, for being _uncool. _

He told him the kind of person he was before despite Shane's changed attitude. He kept making him feel miserable. I answered him back and told him I was one of the fans he said who didn't like his attitude and I told him that I already proved he changed back to his old self again and a better person but that stinking manager just laughed. Nate and Jase also tried to win against him but to no avail. He just wouldn't listen. It may be the first time that I disliked someone. He shouldn't have the right to say that out. Knowing Shane, he wouldn't even let the media know this. His manager can be sued by doing that but he was too kind. That was the Shane Gray that manager failed to know. And for that he just lost a million blessings in his life.

"Hey, what's the problem?" I got stocked with a really unhappy Shane Gray. "Anything you want to talk about?" He wasn't in the usual spot. He wasn't there and that created the difference and opened my eyes to a huge gap I need to cross if I want to be his friend. There were a lot of things to know. Most of them, he prefer not to open up. Maybe because it hurts, maybe because they were so precious to let out, but some I was sure, might make him act so child like.

"_This isn't like you Shane! You love people! You love music! Learn to see who you are for you to be yourself."_

That was what their former manager told him. But then after all that happened, changes occurred. This new person, he's even more of a jerk than Shane was. No, Shane has a reason for being a jerk and this guy, he doesn't have.

He wouldn't talk to anyone. He just locked himself in the room which thanks to Nate and Jase opened miraculously.

He was sitting in his carpet, just listening to his CD player which as I suspected, didn't contain anything. He was pretending to be okay. Shane Gray of all people hurts me a lot when he became sad.

That was when I decided maybe I can start doing things for him. And this time, I just need to be honest. I wanted to tell him a lot of things, things I know might sound stupid. But they were part of my reality and they still are. Bad or good, whatever opinion other people have, he needs to know that there's someone who cares. He needs to know how much strength he gives others.

I sat beside him. I said hi. He replied me with a hello. No smile, just serious sad expression. Stupid Shane, does he know he looks even more handsome when he's like that?

Fine. Let's begin. I'm going to narrate what happened. I already was, but this time, I'll include what I told him, everything he didn't know, everything that in an imaginative mind might seem so fictional and untrue. And if it's called stupidity, I'll admit. I'm stupid. Because even up to now, those stupid beliefs were my reasons as to why I exist.

This might not be chronological. I asked him a lot of things first but when this point of our conversation came, that's the time he answered me with questions. At the very least, I made him talk.

"Can I tell you something?" I asked, without looking at his eyes. I was avoiding them to be exact, because I was about to face embarrassment. If it would mean he'll have his reasons to be happy again, it wouldn't even matter not seeing him again, not seeing him, in fear and shame of saying it all out.

_Do you know what it's like_

_To feel so in the dark_

_To dream about a life_

_Where you're the shining star_

_Even though it seems_

_Like it's too far away_

_I have to believe _

_In myself_

_It's the only way…_

"If you'll know that I exist, will you care? I really didn't have the guts to tell you everything. At first, you're a jerk. But before that, you're someone I thought I can never meet. You're so far, both literally and imaginatively."

"Far? How did I become far?" He muttered and I sensed curiosity in his voice.

"For some people, meeting important people that will help them become stronger, those people are very rare. They're hard to find. And as for me, you _**were**_ one of them. Now it's different, it is. Right?" I looked at his eyes and gave him a smile.

"True, you're Shane Gray. I was just like other girls. I wanted to see you, to meet you, and somehow, even after just hearing your voice, I desperately wanted to know who you are. I prayed and prayed. But like others, that leads me to nowhere. How stupid this may sound, but I truly did. Even now I do." All of what I said was merely supposed to stay in my head. But at this point, it felt like he needed to know. He wasn't just Shane Gray. He wasn't just a star. He has his own music. He can be whoever he wants to be. Honestly, I want him to choose to be Shane. And I care for Shane's happiness. I also don't care whatever path he chooses, he can quit music and say it out but music never let go of its friend. Music's my friend. And I know, this might seem a little weird but it's definitely true. Music knows the best way how to tap people at the back and make them turn around to see itself. Music works for God. God loves music. Turn around or even if you don't, just do whatever you want, and whatever you do, you'll hear it.

"You pray to know who I am?"

"Before." I gave him a nod.

"Now?"

"I pray to be an important person for you. That's why I'm trying to be a good friend, you do realize that, don't you Mr. Shane Gray?"

He smiled, grinned, I don't know. He was like a lost child that was found. But in my interpretation, he was an angel. At first he flew down to earth, without knowing how evil it maybe. He changed as time passed. He dreamed of becoming human. But when he became human, he also realized what he lost. He realized that humans were evil creatures that he needed to stay away from. He forgot that then, he also was human. But that makes another point. He was a human. And I also am. I can ask God to bring him back in heaven. He will. But first, he'll have to realize that as human, he can be that small light that can astound all others. With music like his, it's possible. I never actually believed in the impossible. Music was always important, if only one will listen to it from soul.

Yet despite what happened, he finally smiled. Unexpectedly, he gave me a friendly hug. He said thanks. At most I didn't need to tell him why I said all that. Maybe he realized I was at the end of embarrassment. At most he smiled. That means a lot.

"I'm going away for a while." We talked it out and in the end he said he's going somewhere.

"Huh?"

"I need to have our old manager back. But first, I need to talk to this new manager of ours and let him know I'm sorry and that …"

"That what?"

"I need to let him know my reason before I can make him believe I do not want to be a jerk. I'll play him the song I've been trying to finish all these days."

"Play My Music."

He nodded.

"Take care then." He gave me another nodded.

"Thanks Mitchie, for everything."

I never hated Shane. All of a sudden it just felt like right now, I just lost my very own guardian angel of music who tells me what music I should play. My own music got crazy and irregular. I didn't know why but it all started when he showed his arrogant self, like a child who wanted comfort. It might be too late though. I finally realized it wasn't pity. It's kind and unselfish and humble and has all possible causes why I feel troubled.

I was again writing a new song. This time, it was entitled "Lost Angel," my very own composition dedicated to SHANE GRAY.

Though at this point, I might really not see him again. I don't know why but it just feels like that. I'm fine with it. I believe he'll never be a jerk anymore. He found music, his reason for singing, that's more than enough to restrain him from being mean.

So that's it. Since he said he'll go somewhere far, that's when I stopped for a while. I know there will come a time I can think of songs again. Lost Angel was a cliff hanger for me. I can't continue it. I hummed the melody in my head the moment I saw his sad eyes for the third time, but when I heard he's leaving, the music stopped. I know it never did. Somehow, I was just lost.

I just never thought that the day I'm going to see it again can be sooner, a lot sooner because at the very least, he promised to return.

PS: Enough for a pillow book. I sounded girly enough. I don't want to lie. I'll write it out since I can't say it for the nth time it whirled in my head. I really am in love with a person named Shane G.

Stupid me. I don't just like him. I love him.

**A/N: This time, you may have found it a little disappointing or not so much for a story. I decided to let it be. If they were real persons, do you imagine what might be running on their mind right now? Please don't give some other insights as to the impossibility because no matter how many times I need to say it, it's possible. In reality, it's happening. What could possibly be one's reason for not quitting music? If you're just someone ordinary, what could it be? Sorry for the so many questions. I just thought it's really magical how Shane heard Mitchie's voice and there, he decided and took the risk to look for her. That made me want to put a deeper meaning to at least, what I can reach. He was also very inspired that he was even able to compose a song. Feedbacks at this point are highly appreciated. Please, no flames. Thanks!**


	7. Calm Storm: Stranded In A Canoe

**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock.**

**TAMING OF A JERK**

How I, Mitchie Torres, made the GREAT Shane Gray realize the consequences of having everything after humiliating myself in front of the super popular Connect 3 band, which at first I didn't recognize.

*******

**DAY SIX**

_Calm Storm: Stranded in a Canoe_

I know Shane left. But surprisingly, he returned like lightning. Last night he was gone with Nate and Jason. Then again, this morning, I can't help but grin after I saw him first thing in the morning when the doorbell rang and I opened the door.

"They liked it!" That's what he said. Even Nate and Jason were grinning. Now they can really play their own style.

Shane was smiling again. That made my day, a little less good and a little less worse. A lot of things happened. Somehow, it worked. But this guy haven't told me something I should know in the first place so I really can't tell I'm satisfied. He's not being a jerk. He said it was a secret. But still, how can the guy I know by the name of Shane Gray keep a secret from me with the help of my very own trusted best friend?

Setting my reaction aside let me narrate the events that lead to my suspicions.

"So, have you even been to your house before here?" I asked since I noticed they haven't even changed their clothes since last night.

Shane was a little embarrassed. Nate did the explanation for him with a chuckle. "Well, this dude's super excited to go here and reveal the news you know, to you and Cait. Also, you may want to start packing already."

"Packing? For what?"

"A celebration!" Jason shouted excitedly leaving me wondering as I stared with a speechless Shane Gray. Fortunately, he was able to leave some detail for me to understand what was going on.

"Okay, I admit I thought of this but you'll come right? Mitchie?" He gave me a curious tone. Mom and dad came to back me up and gave them three a parental look especially Shane since he was the one caught asking me to go somewhere.

"Fine but make sure to bring our daughter early alright."

"We sure promise that Mrs. and Mr. Torres." Shane grinned as he thanked them for his own reasons. Surely, mom and dad wouldn't give him hard times. They knew these boys and they knew despite popularity, they were normal teenagers who long for friends. I made them realize how good they were and thanks to the changed Shane Gray, I didn't have a hard time proving them good either.

After thirty minutes, we all met at their house. Caitlyn was also there. She was having a really interesting chat with Nate. Shane immediately grabbed my bags and put them in the car. Jason also brought his pets and he even told me their names.

Our ride began. I sat between Shane and Caitlyn. Jason kept talking to us about his favorite spots in the place where we were heading. Nate was also interested to how Caitlyn and I would react. He said it was their first time to bring friends there, real friends, he cleared.

"But really, why bring us there?"

"Because you helped us bring our manager back and also, we want to say thanks for helping us out. Living normal didn't become hard thanks to the two of you and your family. At most, we have non screaming neighbors!" Shane teased.

"Yeah, I thought so."

Seeing them, things went from bad to good. Thanks to God everything was fine. Connect three had their old manager back. Shane told me how he did his best to apologize and got surprised by what their manager said. He told them he was just waiting for him to voice out what he should have said long time ago and that he never really wanted to leave their band.

That was a very touching story.

"You'll love it." Shane said as he set aside the curtains in the car which served their purpose to avoid fans.

True, I was left speechless. And the place … it sure was memorable.

If there's something more memorable than the place though, that was him being stocked in a canoe ride with Caitlyn.

We freed ourselves, by we I meant Caitlyn and I since Connect 3, being the gentlemen as they call themselves, took the risk of not needing servants and bringing all the bags just by their selves. If any fan of Shane saw him, that fan must have laughed really hard. Shane's not fit for hard load. Complains were the least to be heard if he hadn't changed his attitude for the better. But he's still Shane. He really had a hard time and one main reason was that Nate and Jason gave him thrice what they carried. According to Nate, it was a form of pay back for all those hardships he let them encounter by living with the not so Shanish but jerkish him. This time, it's undeniable that Nate really had a point so even if Shane kept pouting and giving me the pitiful eyes that happen to have the ability to melt my stupid heart, I didn't bother to help him. In fact, I just laughed at his expression together with Nate and the others. If it weren't for Jason's kind heart, Shane really wouldn't have even made it inside their cabin.

Back to the canoe thing which occurred when Shane invited me but then I refused in fear of getting my little secret revealed. It was when Nate, Caitlyn and I were making barbecues. I told him to ask Caitlyn instead which I thought he wouldn't do so I was able to said it calmly but then after I realized he just asked her to enjoy a wonderful day in a canoe ride with him, it gave me the regret. I just focused my attention in helping Nate in preparing our meals. Maybe Shane really couldn't care less with whom he spent a canoe ride with as long as he experienced it.

What could be so fun about canoe rides? He seemed so friendly just to get some companion.

I admit I wasn't being fair. All of these were merely in my thoughts and I can't say them out loud or else I might appear jealous and I wouldn't want that.

What's with Shane? He's a jerk for crying out loud! He's super dense. It was his fault I didn't say yes. If Jason asked me to a canoe ride then I'll gladly accept. That goes the same with Nate. I also want to say yes if it's Shane but there goes the limitation of what I can show him.

My crush and best friend went to a canoe ride alone. They were doing fine with making it move. I also admit I watched the entire time though I can't actually hear what they were talking about. Whatever it was, it seemed important. It was afternoon when we finished cooking. We began food preparation late enough. I even accidentally almost burned my finger if not for Nate who immediately brought me back to reality by shouting already just so I could get back to my mind. Stupid daydreams! Never the less, he noticed a swollen part in my finger and applied first aid instantly.

My thoughts were all about what they could possibly be enjoying in a conversation with each other. I mean they can talk about a lot of things and be happy about it. But Caitlyn wasn't that close to Shane. She likes hanging out with Nate more, like cooking and stuff. I just don't get why this time she agreed to have a long chat with Shane. Also, it took them hours of chat. And they can't even return to the land part just by their selves. For some reason which again we don't know, Caitlyn dropped a paddle and they weren't able to save themselves with just one. We even had to ride another canoe and bring them back safely.

And there, it happened. I was treated coldly. I wouldn't mind doing things for them. All I asked was to know what happened and I didn't even have the chance to ask. Instead, he just walked away. Caitlyn on the other hand was assisted by Nate. Fine for me. I was left with Jason. Surely, he's a lot more fun to talk to than Shane and Caitlyn.

What could be so fun if you weren't the one with the one you like to begin with? What could be so fun about hiding things from someone who actually cares to know what you've been trying to keep all to yourselves? I really couldn't care less … but the problem was … I cannot stop asking myself what they possibly talked about that made him leave me like I weren't even there and I didn't even exist.

Feeling invincible, I thought he's one of the few persons I have and treasure that will by all means make me feel I belong. I was being childish but that's how it felt. Secrets just make it worse. Look who's talking, I was the one who avoided him the best possible way I have to prevent myself from spilling out my feelings! But if that was what I truly wanted then I could have just refused to go but then no I didn't do that. Why? It's because Shane won't be happy about that, so with Nate and Jason because they really went to ask us first before going in their own house to get some rest. It's worth their sincerity to come. But did he really want me to come? What if he wanted Caitlyn to come and I just happened to be part of the package deal, like an excuse to have an alone time with her? All he needs to do was ask for my help, I'm really willing to help them get along for the better if he likes her. He's a good guy. She's a really great girl. It would hurt but I'll get over it. They're both my friends. Caitlyn was really important to me. Shane on the other hand, he's just someone I've met, and liked, and loved, but still it was just mini crush that was useless.

I admit I got jealous. Hurt was a little despicable. Jealousy was something I loathe. For crying out loud she's my best friend and she didn't even tell me what they talked about after we, by all possible means, saved them from dying out of coldness in the lake!

Shane's explanation was adorable. How could I not have suspicions of what happened when he just gave me a stare followed by a deep sigh, you know, the kind that says "I don't want to say any thing." that gave me the unwanted feeling of being ignored.

Even I find myself stupid for thinking all these but come on, I have to wake up in reality. I exist. I'm human. Imagining things and preparing myself for whatever might happen as self protection, that's normal. It's also normal to restrain myself and take back whatever emotion I felt, even if it means losing happiness. Seeing people I care for happy, that was happiness for me! Cheer up Mitchie! You're a great friend! At the very hurtful way, at least I think I was.

Shane Gray, you better talk or I'll be the one not to talk to you at all!

At the very most, I mean it!

But then again, I'll try what I can not to talk to him. Who ever said I fell for you? Who even asked you to lie you stupid freaking piece of a jerk?

**A/N: So what do you think? I sincerely hope I was at least able to make you smile. Thank you very much for the reviews, story alerts, favorites and all! Also, feedbacks = reviews that can really help in making me post the next chapterssss. R & R! Please make them many! Please! Please! Please! Thanks! Thanks again! Thanks a lot! God bless everyone!**


	8. Not Exactly What I Dreamed

**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock.**

**A/N: I hope at most this can give you a hint or more on why he's acting that way. Thanks for reading guys! I'm enjoying writing this as much as reading it again and again for recheck. If I still have some, please let me know and I'll be most happy to improve. I hope you enjoy it as well.**

**TAMING OF A JERK**

How I, Mitchie Torres, made the GREAT Shane Gray realize the consequences of having everything after humiliating myself in front of the super popular Connect 3 band, which at first I didn't recognize.

_*******_

**DAY SEVEN**

_Not Exactly What I Dreamed_

Regarding what happened yesterday Shane Gray had only seven points left.

I still haven't talk to him about the subject matter. I'm guessing he also didn't want me to know. Why will he? I'm nobody for him.

Caitlyn and I treated each other like nothing happened. I can understand her not wanting to elaborate things to me. Though all I got was that she promised Shane to keep what they talked about a secret, it was more than enough. I can never be mad at both of them. They're both friends. Caitlyn's like a sister to me. The good thing was, indeed, I had a clue to get myself not hope for something unrealistic. Shane doesn't believe in me enough that's why he preferred to hide things from me.

Knowing he didn't trust me was a little awkward. But I can't control his feelings. Even if I had the chance to, I still wouldn't. I want him to be Shane, a person with a unique personality. And if Shane doesn't think of me as someone to talk to about serious matters, I won't complain. It hurts but they won't hear anything from me. I'll still be their friends. Call me pathetic, but I never back out when I said friends.

I was walking again to somewhere who knows. I just kept walking, greeting people, and walking again. Sometimes I stopped, looked up at the sky and then asked God for something interesting to happen. This may sound very hopeful. I believe everything that happens belongs to the blessing category. In short, even if I saw a little girl crying and saying she's lost, that's a blessing. Helping her was also a blessing. Being able to help her and finding out that her mom was Connect 3's real manager was a blessing. I, needing money for the incoming camp I want to join was a blessing. Come to think of it, Caitlyn and I have planned to join this Camp Rock as it was called ever since we heard it from Hot Tunes. We were both excited. But now that it's getting nearer and I still didn't have money. I don't know what to think anymore. I said "didn't" about the money thing because I already got a job. Back to the blessings, Mrs. Hawkins (the manager) offering me the job was a blessing. But if I tell you that my job was working for Connect 3 as assistant manager and that my work includes helping them escape fans, bringing them what they need, and sometimes even making excuses if they can't make it or waking them up in the morning, would that sound as blessing too? I shouldn't be arrogant. Everything's blessing. Maybe aside from being their neighbor, God has plans. I just wish I can know whatever plan He has so that I can prepare. Yet I'm also grateful I do not have any idea of His plans so everything comes as surprise. Come on Mitchis, make up your mind!

And one of those surprises was I got the chance to be with Shane, just the two of us in the waiting room. I got the chance and yet nothing happened. I didn't talk at all. I did, but just to ask if he needs anything. It's a little tough, considering that I wanted to be his friend. I still want to. I still am. I just don't know if he considers me a friend. I just don't know if it's worth it.

I just don't know if treating him as a friend can help me remove whatever additional feelings I have for him. It's not his fault to be handsome. It's not his fault to be heroic. It's not his fault to be there whenever I need him. It's not his fault to be able to make me laugh. It's not his fault to have a really calm voice. It's not his fault he's Shane. It's not his fault he exists at all. It's not his fault he's that important to me.

The only thing I can blame him was for making me feel like he's so far and that the distance between us was something I, Mitchie Torres, can never overcome.

It had been like this after he let me talked to the wind. And by that, I meant after he treated me coldly after we got them out of the canoe.

We still had fun yesterday. The place was paid for just the five of us. Sure it's cool. Jason asked me to take photographs of nature with him and I agreed. So much for a conversation because he brought up the topic of what possibly happened that Shane didn't want to talk about.

"I don't know. We've just been friends for a while. I don't believe I know him much. What about you? You're his band mate. Any idea in mind?"

You know what I learned? Jase said Shane's sometimes a serious type of person. I learned that he's a very good brother, setting aside being a jerk of course. And Jase said that there were more than a hundred possibilities that I might know more about Shane than what he or Nate knows. When I asked him how that could be he just smiled and the conversation ended there because Nate called us for dinner.

As for the present scenario, there we go again (By again, the cold treatment and strangers' way of greetings) because we didn't talk about what happened. We still smile at each other and give usual hi and hello as well.

We still talk and have fun and do things though not so comfortably.

Shane's a guy. And enough of drama, I still am not convinced that I do stand a chance with him. As for the mean time, not even as a friend did I feel like I can be for him.

He's a jerk for making me feel that way. I sure wanted to talk but I want him too begin the topic. I'm the girl here and it would just be appropriate if he'll be the first to voice out an apology. And besides, it was his fault!

This fact went on, until 3:45 at least. Shane did something and so far … that something made it work out, for the best maybe.

How can he just know what to do for unexpected situations? How can he possibly know he should be the one to start apologizing? He did apologize and explained his side, but not in the normal way. He's a rock star. He's Shane Gray. I know he has guts but I never expected him to use it in a not so ordinary way.

True, we spent almost four hours without having friendly talk. We began work 10:00 am and that explains it. Lunch was also unbearable. Nate chatted with me about some drinks or brands of towels he wanted to use and Jason told me some new stuff about birds but from Shane, no word. Before the clock hits 3:00 which I know since I kept looking at the clock to determine when what I thought could be one of the worst day of my life turned out one of the most memorable, he changed.

They still were singing Play My Music. You know why I love that song? I'll answer that, it's realistic.

_  
__Say goodbye to all my fears__  
__One good song, they disappear_

"Mitchie!" For crying out loud, he called my name right after they finished recording.

"What?"

"I need some lemonade!"

"Huh? Give me five minutes, how many glasses do you need?" If I must remind, I'm their assistant manager. And Mrs. Hawkins was having a business talk with their producers so I was left to do all the work. But yeah, I also asked myself, what's with Shane and the lemonade?

I went to buy two glasses of lemonade, returned to look for him, found him in their private room again and sat beside him as I handed them to him.

"What's with the sudden urge to drink lemonade?" I asked as I saw him drank a glass in just one gulp.

"I'm thirsty." He answered. For all I care, he's right. What other reason could he have?

Getting back to the story, I watched him drink what I brought him. I can't blame Nate and Jase for having their own businesses. But I can ask why Shane needs more attention than his band mates, can't I?

"Mitchie, do you think I'm a jerk?"

"Huh?"

"Do you think I'm still jerk?" He stopped for a while then continued. "I guess yes, I acted like one to you just last night." He sighed and looked down. I can't believe he was also troubled by what was happening that he can't even look at my eyes.

"Where did that come from?" I thought he's trying to bring our comfortable sides with each other back so I just talked to him casually.

"You said you wanted to be an important person to me?" He made it sound like a question but I knew he remembered it clearly. It's my entire fault for saying all those to him. But I shouldn't regret since it also helped. I just got confused as to why he brought the topic up, especially after being a mean jerk.

"Why do you like to know what Caitlyn and I talked about?"

"What?" This gave me the creeps. Stupid jerk, for all he must know, he could have at least thought what my reaction will be with him being frank.

"You sure are something. Why will I want to know what you talked about? I was just worried and that's why I asked. Why bring this up now?" I was standing as I answered him with all due respect that he's a boss and I'm working for him. I don't know if he calls me a friend. I can call him a friend though but there were times when even friends need to be treated coldly. Wait… then that hit me as well. Did I do something to make him treat me coldly?

"Are you mad at me for some reason?" I asked directly, this time with a curious expression. I don't know what I did to make him act so differently. Yet he just sighed and gave me an answer.

"You're the one mad. I know I'm the reason. I also know I've been a jerk." His tone increased a little but I thought it's just normal.

"But seriously what's with all this vulgar thoughts of yours?"

"You deserve an apology."

"Shane?" He's about to say more and tell me what I thought might just be a burden in his part so I stopped him. I blame myself for making him feel that way and though I also felt bad, I don't have the right to hurt him. This time, we may both be the ones at fault for making each other feel terrible but last time when this happened, he's the one who did the right thing. I took that as a hint that maybe this was my turn to be humble myself and apologize. If it's him, since he's a friend that would be fine.

"I apologize if I did something wrong. I'm the one at fault. I shouldn't have asked what you two talked about. Maybe that made you feel awkward." I don't know if he felt as awkward as I did but he's being honest all out. Why can't I be? This time, as I spoke, I looked at him and he stared back without saying a word before I finished.

"I'm sorry." I said a little embarrassed by I deserved it anyway.

"You're acting weird after that incident. Look, I'm also sorry if I acted coldly but I just didn't know how to react. What we talked about needs privacy and more than that, it's … it's important." Shane on the other hand … I don't know how to describe him anymore. He's honest. He's Shane.

"So it's important, that's why you can't tell me…" I felt tears in my eyes. He may have seen them because he gestured like wanting to dry them with his hand and also, he gave me concerned eyes, but that didn't matter. Now I thought I just heard his reason. At most, he's telling me the truth, despite the fact that it hurts a lot. "I guess I must apologize then, for being a jerk." I murmured. Then I started crying. I stood up in fear of facing him and needing to say more. I was afraid that maybe he'll ask me to leave so I already started leaving. That was when I heard him call my name again, pulled me to face him and continued pulling me to go inside the sound proof recording room. I shouldn't have said what I just said but I can't help it. It's important and that's why he can't tell me. I just got myself a proof that I'm no one to him. Maybe that's why he mentioned the topic about me telling I want to be someone for him, maybe because he wants me to wake up to reality. I've never felt so humiliated… and yet, he's there again. When things seem to be clarified already, he just pop out from nowhere to prove what I was thinking to be the total irony of what's really going on.

But maybe that was also why I didn't even try to break free from being grabbed by him, because I was hoping for an irony. And yes, this was the interesting part that I asked God to let me experience. I was more surprised to realize, that the interesting part has Shane as a character.

"You already are important to me. How can you think you can replace my place of being the jerk between us?"

"Then why are you still doing this? I'll leave alright. I don't want to see you again. I'm sorry for what I did. I didn't even think what I asked could bring this argument and this whole issue. I didn't expect that, believe me!"

"Whoever said I don't believe you, you stupid girl? Ever think this came up because it's meant to be?" He stopped pulling me to face him and said all that.

"And sorry but I can't say yes to that request of yours. I still want to see you!" He shouted, more like ordered, commanded or something like that.

"What now Shane Gray?"

"We talked about the girl I like. Caitlyn happens to know her! You satisfied?"

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I can't take you being mad at me! You can at least treat me as a friend. And you know what friends are? They are the ones who control you when your emotions are exploding! You taught me that! Whatever you want to know about me, just ask and more than anyone, I'll be most happy to tell you all about it! That's because you're important! So don't you ever think that I don't like having you around or that I even care less about you! I'm telling you this now, I care!!!!"

I admit, I was crying even harder at this point.

He kept yelling and yelling and what can I do?

"I'm not mad!" I shouted back cause those were the only words that I thought at the moment. How can I not be shocked at a Shane Gray like that? I was still crying. Good thing the room was sound proof and we were the only ones inside. It must have made him shy to say all those. And I appreciate despite that reasoning he still did let me hear him say whatever he had to say.

"Good." He finally sighed, grinned and came to his senses. "I know I just embarrassed myself but I know it's also worth it if it would enlighten your freaking mind Mitchie Torres."

"Still friends?" I asked.

"I should be the one to ask." We both smiled weakly and then gave each other a friendly hug. Surely, not either of us wants to lose a friend.

And thanks Shane Gray, at the very most, you're amazing, for a good cause, setting aside that I also do care about you, a lot more than I'm supposed to.

**Shane: Stupid girl, how can I let you know what we talked about? I beg you to ask all, but not just that. Because right now, you deserve a lot more … than what this freaking jerk have in mind. **

**A/N: So what do you think? This gave me I think two days to finalize but I believe it's worth it. I'm also smiling when I typed this. I hope you are to when you read it. Please submit reviews. They really help! Thanks for being so kind to read my works as well! It's such a pleasure to have you people read it.**


	9. Compete With A Diva Part One

**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock.**

**TAMING OF A JERK**

How I, Mitchie Torres, made the GREAT Shane Gray realize the consequences of having everything after humiliating myself in front of the super popular Connect 3 band, which at first I didn't recognize.

*******

**DAY EIGHT**

_Compete With a Diva (Part 1)_

Pillow book, I was so happy today!

I know I was acting weird. But you know what, weird was worth it. For the nth time, I told you I like Shane Gray. But never did I dream, I can actually give him something a girl would give someone she loves and though he doesn't know I meant more than what I told him, it still feels good.

If you want a summary, I'll give you one. This will help you understand why I can't help but smile as I typed this. I met Tess. She's a diva. Also, it's Valentines. She gave Shane chocolates. I gave him mud. And guess what, he liked it!

…

So here goes, the day that I finally got a reason to hope, and not just any reason, but a really good one!

When I woke up, I really didn't mind the date. Today was February 14, and many fan girls were willing to take the risk just for the opportunities they have to date any member of Connect 3.

Shane, Jason and Nate got invited in the Cupid pairing game. I, as the assistant manager took my very own participation as well.

"So what will you be doing?" I asked Shane since he seems to be the least excited. Jason kept yelling his thoughts about the possibility those girls in the contest might be bird lovers like him. To him, that will be a good source of inspiration for another busy day. But for Shane and Nate, that would just be another traumatic day like having two Jasons in one place. Just one Jason makes them exhausted, what more if there's two?

"Just a question and answer job to determine our dream girl and there, we'll be dating whoever they turn out to be. Why?" He grinned and that gave me the not so good impression like he's thinking I have a deeper reason.

"What's with that look?" I asked again.

"Nothing." He replied even if it was obvious he's up to something. I don't know, but I'm at least super happy. For some reason, I felt different. Somehow, I really feel like I'm important to him. Shane kept grinning and that made me continue wondering and asking.

"I know you have something in mind jerk!"

"I was just thinking and still thinking that you're worried I might be stolen by another girl!"

"Stolen? Girl? And why will you think that uh? FYI, I don't belong to those who are willing to fall a super long line just to date you!"

"Yeah, well that's because …"

"Because what?"

He murmured the last few words too soft that I weren't able to hear them right. But if I wouldn't know how great my imagination could be, I would actually believe he said because you already surpass them all. But that's impossible. He's Shane Gray. I know he doesn't treat me just a worker for Connect 3, he treats me as a friend. That's cool. No more, no less.

"See yah later then Mitchie!" He bade me farewell and I waved bye to him.

He left, as always, to meet his fans.

Somehow, I envy those girls because they can actually tell him in the face they like him. I know it's stupid because I was blessed enough to know him. Just letting him realize I exist was difficult and now I even reached more than letting him know I'm alive. I shouldn't be jealous. I know that. But also, it's Valentines. I know in some countries girls give boys chocolates. Connect 3's fans rely on that every Valentines, as I learned from Mrs. Hawkins. Maybe Shane will receive a lot, what I didn't expect was that he'd receive more than a lot.

So let's begin with what happened and enough of my joyful thoughts. Nate introduced me to the contestants. At first, I can't believe TJ Tyler's daughter was one of them. Her name is Tess and as I've heard, she knew Shane long enough for them to be considered more than close. And as a girl, it was pretty obvious she likes him. How can I compete with someone like that? She's pretty, beautiful, rich, popular, finesse, elegant and more. She also owns a good voice. Shane knew she's one of the contestants. I sensed that while he was being asked and while he reacted and answered the questions Mr. Cupid gave him. When Tess was answering, Shane can't help but smile. Maybe, they were even closer than close friends. Well, that's what came to my head.

Nate and Jason played the same game. Jason got his hopes up after hearing one of the girls said she likes love birds. But he looked a little down when he realized she just said that because of the game. And love birds … you know, Valentines and love usually create a great pair.

Mostly, that was the case. But not for those who don't have a love life to enjoy. I belong to that category. Secret love was hard but Shane was worth it.

There I said hello to all of the contestants as Jason introduced them to me. I was smiling or more like I tried my best to. That was because while I was greeting them, Shane was talking to Tess. Of course, she won the date with him. That was predicted even before.

Nate and Jason also got their dates. The one who said love birds wasn't picked. Instead, Jase chose the red haired girl who mentioned something about guitar tricks. They seem to make a good pair. At most, Jase was happy and the girl laughs at ever single joke he says. Her laugh wasn't fake. She's really happy to spend Valentines with him. As for Nate, he got his match. Did I mention Caitlyn also joined? Thanks to Shane, she was chosen as one contestant, supposed to be for Jason just for fun but then it turned out Nate lacked one more player and there, she played and won. It was funny how they argued with their likes. Most of them fit together but not all. I won't forget when Nate asked what the girl will do to wake him up in the morning and Caitlyn answered she might just play tricks like super loud rock songs, yelling at him in the ear, threatening him by showing embarrassing pictures of him sleeping to his fans, but the laughter increased when she said she'll prefer bringing him breakfast in bed most. That's because Nate stopped almost choking with what he heard. It was obvious Nate got a little scared in her first answers but then she said she was just joking. Nate just laughed at the idea. He was sensitive Caitlyn wouldn't do something like that. And yes, they were both pretending they don't know each other but as for us, we knew they know and somehow, like each other, as friends for the very least.

As for Tess, there was a part when Mr. Cupid showed the girls frogs. Tess tried her best to restrain but I laughed so hard when she started screaming. The other girls did the same. As for me, I screamed just after seeing what Mr. Cupid was holding. Good thing I wasn't in the shooting room. I was with Mr. Hawkins in the sound proof section where the recording was being done. It was a talk show after all, broadcasted in TV.

That should have been my weakness and I've noticed Shane grinned. I just showed him my weakness and I know I might have made myself embarrassing and a little high class girly girl because I screamed too much of a girl with high pitch. But let's face it. I can't hide who I am and what I fear. At most, even if he hates me for that, he'll know it's the truth. It's who I am.

Valentines continued. I met Tess again in the waiting room. That's when I learned she wasn't really nice. She called me servant and yes, she just asked me to do tons of things as she kept reminding me she'll be Shane's date for the night. How can I forget? That's the exact reason why I wanted to leave the place from the start. It's simply because I can't stand seeing him with her!

She also showed me the chocolate she claimed to make. She said, "You know since you look good enough for their PA, I'll show you this!" I saw the chocolate and after what I learned of her personality by saying ewe, yucky and all those stuff for every single dirt she saw, it was obvious she didn't make them.

"Will you give him that?"

"Of course I will. Also, I'll tell him I like him and of course, he's going to confess as well. He's lucky enough to know he passed my standards for a boy friend. What more can I say?"

"Well, you can say you just bought that and didn't actually make it then you can tell him you like him. Maybe it's better to confess after letting him know the truth." I commented.

"You know what? I might listen to you if you weren't a poor ugly faced PA you know!"

"It doesn't matter. I'm working for them and not for you. As for Shane, I actually hope he'll open his eyes and reject you!" Well, there I went. I can't lie. I wouldn't accept her as a rival. If she's nice like Caitlyn then I might actually even support them. But how can Shane like someone who actually belongs to the category of the proud elite girls he despised? He might know Tess longer than I expected. He still treats her nice. But now I won't believe he would have feelings for her.

Back to the topic, Tess got mad and almost threw her water at me. Good thing Mrs. Hawkins entered the room and there Tess went with her act like I was her best friend. I just asked Mrs. Hawkins if she needs anything and then after she told me to go help Shane, she talked with Tess about her date with Shane. It's just a date but sure it will be viewed in Hot Tunes and it really needs a lot of preparation.

I went to Connect 3's private room and saw Shane. Nate and Jason were also preparing. Jason was eating the chocolates his fans gave him. Nate was reading their notes. Shane on the other hand, was busy with his own business.

"What are you doing? Mrs. Hawkins asked me to come see you guys and help."

"Shane's over there. He's been complaining about his tie so better help him first!" Nate chuckled as we all heard Shane screamed why the hell his tie was like that.

"What's wrong?" I asked as I approached him. Connect 3's room was divided into two, one where Nate and Jase were resting and one with the bunch of clothes where Shane got stocked complaining.

"Here, let me help." I made him shut his mouth and fixed it for him. "See, you just need to be calm. Maybe that's the effect of being excited for your date with Tess Tyler huh Shane Gray?"

"Why? You jealous?" He teased. He kept grinning and that was obvious. Ever since this morning, he was acting weird.

"Stop that jealous thing! I already told you I don't have any reason to be."

He knew I meant it. That was why he stopped. What he didn't know was I just did that to avoid blushing more.

"Change topic then, what do you think of Tess?" He asked as he sat in the couch and began strumming his guitar.

"She's … Tess." I voiced out. I don't want to lie to him. He deserves to know I don't find her nice.

"I know she isn't that nice. We've known her for years and she never changed." It seemed to me even Shane didn't like her that much.

"Aren't you close to each other?" The conversation went on and I sat with him already.

"We've known each other. It's just that. She confessed to me but then I rejected her."

"But she said …" I almost spoke out Tess's plan but even if I don't like her, I did understand her feelings and she wouldn't feel any better if I told Shane what she's planning. "Nothing." I went on.

There went our talk. I learned he didn't like her. That gave me the relief. At most, I was positive he wouldn't be stolen. Stolen? Wait, he's not even mine to protect. I have to wake up to reality. Shane can never like me. But it felt nice to make him tell me all about his past. I knew he said if I want to know more about him all I have to do was ask. But it's better if he just say them to me even without me asking. I also know the reason. And it was just because I'm his friend.

If there's one truth I can't admit, he's right. I was jealous he might be stolen by another girl. Was it obvious already? It can't be that he knows I like him. But why did he keep mentioning the jealous thing? Was he just playing tricks on me? Was he doing that because he wants to know my reaction? Was he doing that because he also likes me?

Shane Gray, this was your fault! Why can't you just treat me like a friend and not tease me about liking you? Stupid Shane freaking Gray, why do you even have to be so good to be true?

Shane freaking Gray … why was that … that I fell for you?

**Shane: Mitchie freaking Torres, why can't I just ask you if I do stand a chance to court you? Why do you make me feel so worried that you'll start avoiding me the moment I let you know I want you to treat me more than a friend? How could you be so dense to realize that all this time, I already fell for you? Mitchie freaking Torres, just so you know … I'm still falling…**

**A/N: So what do you think? **


	10. Compete With A Diva Part Two

**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock.**

**TAMING OF A JERK**

How I, Mitchie Torres, made the GREAT Shane Gray realize the consequences of having everything after humiliating myself in front of the super popular Connect 3 band, which at first I didn't recognize.

*******

**DAY EIGHT**

_Compete With a Diva (Part 2)_

The night date finally came and Tess looked even more beautiful. I believed Shane thought so. I know you also want me to tell what happened to Nate and Jason but this day happens to focus more on Shane so just please bear with me because I observed more about what happened to Shane Gray than what happened to Nate and Jason. I know I was working for the three of them but Mrs. Hawkins was so good and she knew Shane's the most childish one so if there were any of them I should keep my eyes on, that would be him. And I did just that.

I saw the way Tess stared at him. It's like he's gonna melt already. Shane was a gentleman and he was all gentle to her.

Stupid freaking him! What a jerk, that super terrible piece of a jerk! I'll never give him anything, not a single piece of chocolate. After all, it was a sure thing for all members of Connect 3 to receive so many gifts on Valentines. In fact I knew they already did and Nate and Jase already started eating some a while ago but still! They're popular. They're handsome. Too bad, he's jerk! Can't he even realize what she wants from him?

If it wasn't obvious yet, I was having a hard time in controlling what I felt.

They were having a really romantic date and all I was able to do were stare and watch. But bad things always end up as good ones and I proved that myself. So Mitchie calm down now, I hope I might as well share what I felt with you pillow book. Besides, Shane would NEVER be able to read this. The day he read this, maybe when I'll kill him. Really, all that's in here, just between the two of us pillow book. That jerk should never know even one sentence I write in you okay!

Here's what happened. I knew this was embarrassing but it was part of my day and I just had to narrate it to release tension. After all, it led to something unforgettable.

A little girl asked a staff to accompany her to the comfort room. Shane's fans got the chance to watch since the shooting was live. Their date was live for crying out loud! Since the staff was too busy, he just ignored her. Shane seemed to not need anything so I volunteered to accompany her to the place but right after I held her hand, she pulled me to where Shane and Tess were and there I didn't know what to do. Too make it worse, or I didn't know, maybe good, Shane grinned. He didn't act surprise. Tess looked pissed. I knew I just got them into a bad scene.

If you're wondering how I got there with the little girl so fast, that was because I was his PA. As for the girl, she happened to be allowed in there coz she's Shane's niece.

"Shane!" She called out. Shane automatically introduced her to Tess and thanked me for bringing her there. Her parents almost went to the scene but this time, the staff stopped them already and told them this can't be avoided so just go on with the filming of their date adlib, well with his niece and me as special guests. Also, I wouldn't want to make her parents feel worried. I gave them a smile to at least let them know I won't leave Liza and somehow let them know I'll take care of their daughter.

Tess went on with the acting after giving me her "gaze" which didn't make me feel anything at all. I didn't intend to ruin her night with Shane but things went on so nicely and I didn't expect them to. At least I can take that as a good sign. Maybe at least, I also have hope.

And in fact, I did have hope.

I just acted with them as Liza's (Shane's niece) sister. We made it appear like Liza's just another fan. If we didn't then his fans might just by all possible means attack her and use her as bait to get to Shane. Nobody would like that, definitely not Shane. Guess what happened next?

I admit I was grinning at this point. I can't help it. I was about to leave after excusing myself but Shane stopped me. He called me and told me to eat with them instead. Sorry for Tess. Hahaha.

The staff found it weird but they can't do anything since it's live. Tess acted along with us. The staff brought two more chairs and more food. It turned out like Liza and Shane were the lucky ones having a date and Tess and I turned out to be their chaperons. But I did enjoy that a lot more instead of just watching Tess and Shane date.

To our surprise, the crowd cheered and they even called Shane a really good guy. We heard gossips that they already believe Shane actually changed. That's good for him. That's really good.

But the day didn't end with that. Tess still got her chance. Nobody expected an unpredicted rain so the staff wasn't prepared. I immediately took Liza for shelter. We were still being filmed. The director gave us a sign on what to do. Shane on the other hand helped Tess by letting her use his tuxedo as umbrella. They went somewhere else. Actually, we were just opposite each other and that was what the director planned to let the two of them continue the date.

Unfortunately, Liza started crying. We were already in the terrace of some hut since it was where the director told us to go. Liza didn't like getting wet. She's easily irritated with water. And that's when she began crying.

Shane was about to approach us but Tess slipped when she tried to follow him. Good thing he was able to save her.

Still, Liza kept crying. Since we weren't being filmed anymore, I though it wouldn't harm if I stop acting and do what I know was right already. I just acted like myself, Mitchie. I like kids. I knelt down in front of Liza and dried her tears. Then I told her … what my dad told me when I was little.

"Imagine that every drop of rain is an angel. And every angel can grant a wish. Then think how many wishes you can have if you get soaked with raindrops."

"A million!" That cheered her up.

"Exactly! Or even a billion. So why don't you wish now?"

"I wish to sing with Shane." With that, I can't say anything anymore. Maybe she missed Shane and that's why she even interrupted his date. But that's not a good time. Also, the scene between Tess and Shane were still being filmed. They were still in the terrace of the hut across us. They continued chatting and discussing stuff. It's like everyone's world revolves with them and Liza and me lives in another. That gave me the confidence.

"Shane's busy right now."

"Then the angel isn't real." She pouted and crossed her arms like a stubborn child. But I was more stubborn than her.

"No, maybe the angel wants you to sing alone first. Say, Liza, why not sing with me?"

"Do you know how to sing?" She asked. I know I don't sound good but it won't hurt since it was obvious all eyes were focused on Tess and Shane. I was still jealous but I can't just leave Liza alone. Before I reached my present age I was also a little girl and as a little girl I wanted an older brother or sister who'll help me with what I want. I was an only child and now that somehow I can be like a big sister to someone, maybe I can fulfill that wish of mine. Instead of being the little girl, I can be the big sister. That's not bad at all. Also, I can be a good sister to someone related to Shane.

And that was when … I started singing.

_Raindrops pouring over_

_Are angels guarding heaven_

_Playing with their trumpets_

_While listening to harps and lyres_

"What song is that?"

"Is it nice?"

"Yes it is. Please continue Mitchie!" She smiled as she gave me a fast hug. She was smiling. That meant a lot.

"But I don't know the continuation. I haven't finished that song yet." I thought of what to do. "Why don't you continue?" I asked her but before she gave an answer, another voice reached our ears.

_Raindrops pouring over_

_Are million keys to heaven_

_Granting you with wishes_

_Telling you that you should smile_

With that … I heard Shane's voice. He just went across the gap between the two terraces. Tess followed and there, we all sang. Liza happily sang along with him, with us. She even started clapping and so we did the same. The chords were new but even if they only heard it for the first time after it just came to my thoughts, Jase and Nate approached us with guitars in both their hands. I knew it's not rock but still, they were very good at it. I also knew I sounded bad but again that composition, not only being sang but being continued by Shane Gray, what more can I ask?

Tess also sang with her own lyrics. I was sorry that their date was ruined but somehow, even Tess appeared like she's having fun. I didn't realize we were being filmed until the time we finished singing and the crowd started cheering, screaming, shouting and clapping.

And that was the end of an amazing date, but of course, it's not yet the end of Valentines.

While Connect 3 was busy with Liza and I was busy looking for an escape route, I saw Tess being ridiculed by Shane's not so good fans. Some of them were there to stop the argument but some just stayed there to make it worse. Someone pushed Tess and she pushed her back. She was outnumbered. That was a not so much of new scene to me because of what happened when I fought with two of Shane's fans as well, which was why unexpected as it could be, I decided to help.

I knew I can't bother Shane and yell at him to defend Tess. Seriously, he should at least make sure Tess was safe before he left her. But I can't blame him since Liza's his niece.

"Sorry but … Please excuse us. Mrs. Hawkins asked me to bring Tess to her." I immediately pulled her away not minding whatever the other party said. They can't possibly argue since they knew who Mrs. Hawkins was.

"You should just avoid them." I told her when we reached the comfort room.

"What? It was their fault!" She yelled.

"Seriously? What did you tell them?"

"Well, I told them they were a bunch of losers and …" She was about to continue but I interrupted.

"See! That's exactly what I meant. Sometimes, just be nice…can you?" I sighed and looked at the mirror instead.

She kept silent as we both fixed ourselves. "I won't thank you for that you know." She murmured.

I was about to say I know she won't but she's actually nicer than I thought. "Anyway, thanks…"

I just smiled. I knew it. From Shane to Tess, no one's really that bad.

We ended up drying ourselves in Connect 3's private room. Somehow, Tess began treating more human like. She even said the song was good. Also, she told me if not for Shane, she probably wouldn't have treated me that way. I know it doesn't sound like Tess. But we had a talk between girls. And yes, she's a nice person.

Also, there's another thing. She knew I also like Shane. I hoped she knew because she's a girl. I hope Shane doesn't know or else I might not be able to say even just one word in front of him.

"Why don't we do this? I'll just give him the chocolate. After all, he just told me he already likes another girl."

"Really? When? Who? What's her name? How come I didn't know that?" I sure have a lot questions. But it's normal, wasn't it?

"Well … I can't tell you. But you shouldn't let him know I told you he likes someone already alright! He might kill me!" It appears like she had her chance even before their date. I appreciated her sincerity and honesty like I was really a human being to her already.

"He will?"

"You know him right?"

"Well, he might. Fine I won't but why can't you tell me?"

"It's a secret." Finally we're treating each other as friends but how come even Tess has something to hide from me? What a day! But at most, thanks to God, I had a new friend by the name of Tess Tyler.

"Also … I suggest you give him chocolates. At least you know, for helping you with Liza…"

"?" I gave her a confused look but I just nodded. She just gave me a smirk and left as she grabbed her bag. She sure was rich because right after she left, I heard her driver's voice asking her to let him carry her bag.

I was left alone. I thought about what Tess suggested. I did want to give him chocolates. But he rejected Tess. What if he also rejects me? And that was the most likely to happen. But wait … I'll give him chocolates as thank you. I won't really confess or anything. So maybe it was just fine. So go Mitchie! I know, a little embarrassing. But I'm a girl, do the Math!

I actually believed it was fine and made some for him. I didn't know how so I just followed the instructions. Don't wonder where I made them anymore. I have my own means. Also, we were given rooms by the staffs and meeting people, lucky for me I met people with good cooking skills, took part.

What happened was that I didn't expect there to be almost the exact replica of my chocolates. They were made of clay mud. Jason actually happens to like playing with those.

And guess what? I put them in the table before I went to look for Shane to apologize first. I found him but decided to give him what I thought I made before apologizing. I got the replica accidentally since Jason played with what he thought was a fun trick to replace my real chocolates with his mud clay.

It took me a while since only Nate and Jason were eating the chocolates made by their fans. I was worried Shane wouldn't eat mine. I even heard Shane saying the fans' made don't taste good at all. At first I decided to back out but Nate saw me and called me. I was already holding the container of chocolates and Shane saw them so he asked me who it was for. With that, I really didn't have my chance to back out.

I went to give it to Shane and of course he teased me about having a crush on him but I denied the truth and told him it was only because Tess suggested. He can't believe Tess will do something nice like that but I made him believe so there. I know I was narrating this fast but believe me you want to know what happened next. We went to the tasting part and again, what I thought was the worst turned out to be the nicest!

"At most I got something from you this Valentines." He said. Jeez, how could he possibly be so nice at this point?

Shane's face turned pale after he tasted it. How can his face not look pale after tasting mud? I hated Jason for that! I immediately apologized and told him it was my first time and from his expression I can tell, my chocolate (the clay mud actually) was worse than any dish made for the first time he had ever tasted. How bad could I be! It's all Jason's fault but thanks to him appearing with my real chocolate and eating them himself, I realized what actually happened. Also, the engraved icing with Shane's name was in Jason's. Stupid Mitchie, I didn't even realize there was no icing on the ones I gave to Shane.

Shane made Jase tell us what he did and returned him the chocolates even if there were only "H" and "E" left. I happened to put a letter of his name with the use of icing to every piece of chocolate so the total was five. Jason ate the letters that will make his name "Jason" and that include S, A and N.

"I'm really sorry!!!!!" Good thing Nate tried to help us out instead of just laughing and laughing so Jason got his life spared. I can't understand why Shane was so mad. After all, it was just chocolate. I admit I also got pissed but Shane's reaction was worse. He's funny.

"No harm done. So it's fine." I faced Jason then I turned to Shane. "Shane!" I gave him the gaze and that was when he calmed himself.

I then went on with the explanation.

"Just think of it as a thank you …" I looked down but continued to face him and went on. "And uhm … sorry … for the trouble I caused. You know … the one with Liza and the mud." I did the quote and quote sign with my fingers to emphasize and make him recall what just happened.

"Oh." That's all I got. "Don't worry, I won't fire you just for that!" He grinned.

"Really?"

"Yeah, what are friends for."

"But still, it's not good and … whatever, just eat it and tell me what you think. It's my first time to make real chocolates so it may not taste as good as your fans' but you sure wouldn't get hurt by just tasting one, would you?"

"Yeah well, they smell like real chocolates as well."

Come to think of it, if he smelled the ones I gave him first as not so chocolate like, why did he still taste them? He's really something.

He gave me an innocent and somehow, I can say an assuring face of Shane Gray. It's like he's listening to a child. Did I sound one when I asked him to eat my chocolate? I just hope it really can be called that.

"So you like it?" I sighed and gave him a worried look. I tried not to but how can I not be worried? At the very most, that's his supposed to be prize after continuing my song. I didn't mean to let him experience all that and when I was worried, he just laughed and said he's happy I still gave him something today. How can I not be guilty? But then of course, if this compensation gift turned out worse, I wouldn't know how to face him anymore.

"Hey, I can't wish for more!" His expression … was official.

So now tell me pillow book, what more can I ask … than to let this moment last? In reality, I can't be selfish to let him know I love him. That might just be a burden for him. I can take not letting him know how I feel for him. But I know if this really happens to be love, I might not take his rejection. Maybe this was for the best. At most secretly, I can whisper I love him. Wind really can be considered the best listener. As for Shane Gray, I can at least ask you to stay like that forever … can't I?

**A/N: Thanks for reading! And yes, I know you do want them to be together already so I won't let you wait any longer. Things are getting better in the next chaptersss, you'll see! God bless.**

WARNING: DON'T MISS THE NEXT CHAPTERSSSSS!!!!!!

The next two are ready to be posted. I'm just waiting for your reviews so please be so kind. Please! They really mean so much to me. But more than anything in my work, what matters most is you enjoying it or at least smiling as you read it. So please share with me what you feel as you read my works. Thanks!

Sincerely yours,

Hayella


	11. Hints Of Lie Or Of Reality? Part One

**Shane: Hayella does not own Camp Rock.**

**TAMING OF A JERK**

How I, Mitchie Torres, made the GREAT Shane Gray realize the consequences of having everything after humiliating myself in front of the super popular Connect 3 band, which at first I didn't recognize.

_*******_

**DAY NINE**

_Hints of Lie or of Reality?(Part 1)_

This day was another day with Shane Gray.

It's the day after Valentines and Connect 3 still has a lot of dangerous fans. How could they pass the guards? They sure were something. Maybe Shane's lucky so with Nate and Jason. They're fans love them that much. I'll just call him lucky … and maybe something will change.

Do I still sound like Mitchie? Do I still sound like me? No worries, I wasn't broken hearted or anything. I know I've told you pillow book I do like him. I also realized he like me back. But now let's face it that I still can't confess I do love him.

Also, I heard it accidentally. What if he doesn't want me to hear? He might just treat me coldly again. Well, you see pillow book … I spent half day with Tess. Shane asked her to accompany me to buy some clothes which of course were be included in their expenses since me being dressed more humanly was part of my work, more of service to them, but as Shane said, he prefers to describe it as a favor I do for them. How sweet I know! But if there's something sweeter than that, please read on with me. I'll recall and tell you pillow book. Because Shane Gray, yes the Shane Gray that I like, that I love, that I always think about, finally made a spectacular confession.

Today was Connect 3's anniversary. It was the day when they were discovered. And yes, there was a celebration, a party, and they invited me.

Tess and I did act more friendly than usual when we were shopping. She claimed she wasn't that popular but she kept adding "yet" in the end. Besides, she deserves whatever popularity she'll gain. She made me listen to her songs and yes, they were awesome, but of course, I'll prefer the kind of music that's exclusive only to personal experiences like that of the ones originally composed for certain purposes. And yes, like Play My Music.

_So forget that fancy car__  
__I don't need to go that far__  
__**What's drivin' me is followin' my dreams**_

We were friendly yes. But that changed at the very party already. I stood there as I forced my feet to approach the crowd. I know I was no one important but still, mingling to them -what if someone ask me why I was there in the first place. I didn't even believe that being Connect 3's assistant manager was accepted. I was just hired a few days ago and I was not necessarily needed. Mrs. Hawkins took care of everything. The only reason I was there, the reason which the not so confident part of myself doubted, and the same reason why I felt like someone super important, was because of Shane Gray's personal invitation.

So there I found myself walking and walking and looking at the floor. When finally I earned the guts to look at people and lift my head, I did. Blessedly, when I looked up, I saw Tess. I approached her and her friends. She said hi. But when a girl asked who I was she replied I was someone she met, more like a new person in her life, a person, another human being whose existence was not literally important. No offense, but just this morning she said I was one of her greatest friends. But I have to tolerate that, she's Tess.

Luckily, there's another person who was asked the same question and who didn't address me the not so realistic way though he did it unbelievably. Guess who?

For the nth time I'll answer that – Shane Gray.

We were chatting, though Tess called me someone she just met, her friends were nice and indeed, we talked about music and Connect 3 and Connect 3 and more Connect 3. It wasn't really boring since I was listening, hearing new stuff, like some they were wondering what kind of hobbies the three guys have. I didn't know Jason's love for birds wasn't that obvious and old to them. Jase was cool, too cool that sometimes Nate and Shane just try to keep what they have to say in mind about the birds. It was because of Jase that somehow, they started deducting their chicken meat intake. Nate on the other hand was the one easy to get along. He's sensitive, not so talkative but friendly and he's the kind of person to easily realize if one was lying about intentions. Shane on the other hand, he's the cool cold vocalist in his outer self. He's not that mature. He often causes fights and troubles before. And now, yes … he's kind, honest, and all.

The conversation came to the part when I was asked what I do for Connect 3 since Tess brought out that I was assistant manager and also they happened to see me as the extra in the date that Tess and Shane had as her prize for winning the Cupid game last Valentines.

"I … uhm … I do things for them."

"Yeah, things like what?" Tess knew what the truth includes. She was staring at me and giving me the "look" indicating that she wanted me to bring out the part when I answered Shane back in his every inhuman words and called him jerk … like for a couple of times. But of course, I didn't. Tess learned all that not just because of me but also because she was not an intruder to Connect 3 already. They worked with each other, though as Nate preferred not actually worked since she was just hanging out with their group during break times and not helping at all with the staff. But she was TJ Tyler's daughter and she's not used in hard work. Somehow, for Tess even just wiping the table was considered hard work.

"Like bringing them drinks when they're thirsty, assisting them in picking what color of tie will match their outfit for the day and … you know stuff that an assistant manager does."

"So are you close with them?"

Now that was the question that I wasn't able to answer. The host of the event started with the introduction and everyone focused their attention on Connect 3.

It lasted for a few minutes. They also gave a speech. Jason read the list of persons and animals they wanted to thank. Nate elaborated their best and worst performances like when Shane forgot some lyrics and they had to improvise. Shane on the other hand focused on what he considered important, humility. He apologized for his bad attitude and the crowd applauded and Connect 3 went with their last performance for the night's introductory part for the party. After all, they invited so many guests to perform for the crowd.

So there, it ended and back to our conversation, they didn't forget that it's my turn again to answer a question. I treat them as a friend and I believe they also treat me as one. The problem was another question. Do I have any right to blurt that out? And even if I want, I wouldn't want to do it. Popularity was after that and that was what I was scared, of them thinking that my reason for wanting to be their friend was just for that stupid cause. What difference will it make if I was friend? I would lie if I'll say none because it seriously makes a difference. From someone they don't know to a friend, I jumped to the point of being able and having opportunities to help them more. That's what I care about! So far, if I admit I was close to them, what will the girls think? Will they think I was someone they should hang out with? I knew they were interested on that. I can't judge them and say it's their only reason because I know we all have good sides and what if they also want to be their friends? Maybe I'll just say they're good bosses and were treating me nicely which will be part of an exact answer but at most, I wouldn't be lying.

Blessed for me, I wasn't even able to mutter a word.

"Yes, she's our close personal friend!" A voice interrupted and another guess who? Shane Gray.

"Shane!" They immediately called and greeted.

Connect 3 sat with us and the chat went on. We ended up playing truth or dare. Guess what? I never drink.

Five rounds finished and I was never chosen by the bottle. What a kind bottle it was! The first victim was Tess. She admitted to have a crush on Nate when they were little. Nate blushed. Second was a girl named Ella who was made to sing and we all applauded. She sounded really good. Nate and Jason were the fourth and fifth. Shane made Jason do something he considered horrible. For three days, Jase was not allowed to say the word bird, not at all. That was his punishment. Nate on the other hand was simply asked to sing to their hearts' content. Shane was never chosen. I know we're minors but I was with the upper class and drinking seemed part of their hobby. Don't worry pillow book, Connect 3 was so kind that they just asked me to be there in case they need me. The girls insisted and we agreed but of course, Shane was the one making the bottle spin and he was doing very good in not letting it point me. I was there to listen and merely to listen. That was my role. I also enjoyed.

I sensed they were indeed … drank … some of them. Connect 3 was disciplined enough so as not to drink so many.

But you know what pillow book … some things were just meant to happen. Tess insisted it was her turn to spin the bottle and Shane didn't object. It … sadly, it pointed to me.

I wanted to choose truth but they all insisted dare. Even Jase did and so there I agreed. Shane hit Jason on the head. Nate hit him on the shoulder. That was … I guess … for helping the other players make me choose dare. I was made to drink a glass of wine. I was already drank after that.

Maybe Shane noticed because he kept asking if I was okay. By the way, I was between Shane and Ella. I felt so bad and Shane offered to assist me. Maybe I looked too dizzy to even take one step to him. I admit I was. No one taught me that was what it feels like after drinking, like you want to vomit at everyone you see but you can't even stand because of dizziness.

Shane helped me stand. They all released groans but that didn't stop us. Stupid bottle! We were already leaving when Tess did the spinning and it pointed to Shane who was then helping me walk. And you know what they asked him to do? I admit I was drank but how can I not remember the worst part of my day?

Tess said … she said … arggghhhhhhhh…..Stupid bottle! Stupid bottle!

They kept cheering the stupid cheer. The dare was for Shane to kiss me. Stupid bottle! Stupid bottle! Now that you know pillow book, why not cheer with me! Stupid bottle! Stupid bottle!

Shane was left speechless. Of course, we were just beside each other and the crowd, well thanks to those crazy people they started looking at us, two or three at a time.

"Mitch …" That was when he called me Mitch for the first time. At most I was still on my right mind. The atmosphere was silent. We both knew it wouldn't be fair if he won't do the dare but we also both knew it was silly …

For crying out loud, he's Shane Gray…and … and … he just can't do that!

Let me continue but first, I need to calm down okay pillow book … because the next event I was about to tell you was the most embarrassing part.

There we were facing each other with me head down because of dizziness. He was still holding my arm since I might just lose balance any moment. I can't believe I let that stupid glass of wine defeat me!

He was there, all handsome and yes … he's there. And there was I, about to vomit at him anytime my stomach chose to explode.

Silence was awkward, even at that state, I knew it was.

"Everything will be …" I was about to say okay when I released myself from his grip. Did I mention we were standing beside the pool and I almost fell? Almost, because again, he saved me before it ever happened. Shane Gray did save me.

He pulled me in the waist and made me stand, and that time, he didn't let go of me. I said let go and told him I can stand on my own. I also apologized for my clumsiness but instead he gave me a look and excused ourselves from the crowd.

"I just need to help this girl. Please excuse us." were his words before he carried me off to a more comfortable place to vomit. At that, I already considered anywhere with less people a good place coz I wasn't able to restrain myself from vomiting. I knew it's embarrassing considering that he never left me and watched me the entire time I was doing the despicable things. I vomited in front of Shane Gray. I did and yet he was all grinning at me like a crazy guy. The bathroom was open as I stood there vomiting in the sink. He on the other hand was just next to the door with a towel prepared in hand.

"What's with you jerk?" I yelled as I took the towel from him.

"You feeling better?" He asked. When he realized he was not helping me feel any better by looking at me like that, he just left me a shirt and a pair of pants after pointing me whatever I should know to fix myself.

To clarify things, we were in his room. Mrs. Hawkins decided to have the party held in her place. Shane and the others always stay with her that she already had three vacant rooms in her mansion made theirs already. Shane even had some extra clothes there which became needed when I needed to change. Good thing he also had some extra tooth brush and other necessities coz I never wanted to face him in an after vomit state.

"Sorry about that." I told him as I sat beside him in the couch after I finished fixing myself in the comfort room. He told Mrs. Hawkins he was assisting me and she let him. Good thing or else I wouldn't know what to do already. I just made myself the laughing stock and I was comfortable enough to tell him that. But instead of laughing at me, he even helped me feel better.

"It can't be helped. I mean … it was your first time to drink, right?" He asked. I nodded and went on with what I had to say.

You know what's being played when all these happened? The background was an original composition … an original which I've never heard before. Shane was listening to it and yes, it was almost the best song I've ever heard him sing.

Shane kept staring at me as if wanting to know what I had to say.

"Nice shirt." He complimented his own shirt that was just lent to me.

"You really didn't have to see me in that condition. That's the most embarrassing part!"

"Hey, it's not everyday I see Mitchie Torres vomiting." He grinned.

"It's yucky. It's disgusting. It's hor …" I was going to say horrible when he mentioned … "It's cute."

"How can you think it's cute?"

"I know I'm supposed to feel disgusted but expectedly I didn't."

"Expectedly? Meaning you always see people's vomit?"

"Sometimes Nate and Jason do when they don't feel good. And family members also do at instances. This is the first time I saw a girl except my mom and my niece, you know Liza…in that state." He admitted.

"Shameful." I murmured.

"What's wrong with that? It doesn't change the fact that we're friends right?"

I just nodded at that. "Thanks." I finally let it out.

Though he's a guy, I felt comfortable. My parents know I was working and he just said he called them to inform them I was about to sleep in Mrs. Hawkins'. They knew her and they trust her. Shane offered to sleep on the couch. I had a little argument with him on that but he ended up winning.

The next thing I knew, I was already sleeping and the lights were off. I also remembered him saying he'll return to the party first so that I can sleep more comfortably.

If only he knew, even I didn't expect to feel as comfortable as I felt when he's around.

When I opened my eyes, I was alone in the room. I realized it was late already and I was right since when I got out of the room to search for Shane, the noise dropped and I saw Mrs. Hawkins ordering some people what to do and how to clean. I offered to help but instead she just told me to rest and said it was okay. She also knew ho embarrassed I felt and did very good in comforting me.

"You're like a daughter to me Mitchie. And don't worry. Anyone who drinks will vomit afterwards. You just had your turn earlier than others." Also, her daughter was on some camp and she said she was really happy we were there to accompany her. She said that was why she wanted me to feel like the house or more like the mansion was also mine. I truly appreciate her kindness. But what I appreciate more was when I went back to my room and accidentally witnessed Nate and Shane talking. I accidentally … and blessedly had the chance to eavesdrop their chat … about me.

"You did very great in coming to her rescue a while ago. Why'd you do that bro?" Honest, I also wanted to know. "I know she's like a sister to us, like a really cool friend but I never see you treat even your crushes that way." Nate went on. Shane somewhat blushed and groaned but Nate continued with, "Hey, it's not my fault you only had crushes and never courted a girl after we became famous!"

That … actually gave the relief. Maybe Shane was waiting for a special someone. And though I have the least possibility to be that someone, I wanted to take my chances and thanks to God, I had it.

"Actually I want to court someone right now. But I don't know how she'll react …"

"Mitchie!" Nate asked? He just said my name as if he was sure he was right. And then … Shane … he … he actually nodded.

To the worst timing, Jason saw me standing there and eavesdropping so he called me, actually more like he yelled my name. Of course, Shane and Nate looked in my direction and before I knew what was happening, I found myself running away. I didn't know how to face Shane after almost experiencing sudden shock when I realized that indeed, a fiction just became real right in front of me.

I almost screamed … maybe I did … but of course, I was away from them already.

In the end, not literally end, but after that incident, I found myself in the pool with both legs underwater. It was cold … but I thought that was a lot better than going back to the room, Shane's room for crying out loud and having to talk to him which was proven … unavoidable.

Shane came after me and yes, we had a talk. The talk was wonderful. The talk was extraordinary. The talk was awesome. The talk was cool. The talk was something I never thought or believed I can have with someone I like who likes me back. It's like I was talking to a fictional character. I was able to say all I have because I knew he won't take it seriously. But at that time, I knew that someone I was talking to was Shane. I knew he'll take whatever I said seriously and yet I was able to say it all. And the reason why was because he's Shane. I felt comfortable enough because he's Shane. So tell me pillow book, if this still isn't love … I wouldn't know what it's called.

"So you heard us …" He muttered as he sat beside me. I knew he won't feel any better if I leave so I just sheepishly nodded.

"I … I'm sorry." I shyly commented.

I was waiting for him to be disappointed at me but he didn't. Why can't he be unkind? Why does he have to be so kind? And yes, these things in my mind came out from my mouth.

"Why aren't you disappointed? Shouldn't you be mad at me? I mean literally mad because I eavesdropped on you … and…" I was going to say more but he spoke.

Can he get more Shanish at this point? Jeez, why was he so full of himself? Shane freaking Gray, at least try to keep some thoughts in your mind! For crying out loud, he just … admitted … how can life be so good?

**A/N: Craving for the next chapter? No worries, it's prepared. I'm also craving to post it and see whatever reaction you'll have after reading it. For the meantime, please press the review button! Please be so kind! It will help me gain more readers and they sure make me so happy! Please!**


	12. This Is Reality

**Disclaimer: I sure don't own Camp Rock.**

**TAMING OF A JERK**

How I, Mitchie Torres, made the GREAT Shane Gray realize the consequences of having everything after humiliating myself in front of the super popular Connect 3 band, which at first I didn't recognize.

_*******_

**DAY NINE**

_Hints of Lie or of Reality? (Part 2)_

"It was the truth after all. Why will I be mad?" He was serious. I looked at him and his eyes were literally sad. That was the Shane that I never want to see. Why does he always have to look like that? And by that I admit I meant handsome!

"Maybe now you wouldn't want to talk to me. Sorry if I felt that way … I shouldn't have …"

"Are you sorry because you like me?" I asked looking at him straight in the eyes. Unexpectedly he liked me and unexpectedly, I absolutely didn't mind. Even now, I don't.

"No, of course not. Just that I thought you will start avoiding me now that you know…I have strong feelings for you." He continued, as he looked at the water. I shouldn't feel sorry but does he think the water was nicer to look at than I was?

"How strong? How … how would you know that you like someone?" I can't literally ask him how he can like me. So that was the least I was able to voice out.

"I don't know … maybe when you keep thinking about her, when everyday you ask God for you to see her, when every time she's around you you're happy for an unexplainable cause, when you feel like you never want to leave her side despite how bad she looks or how bad she smells or how terrible she sees herself, maybe when despite all imperfections, you know you have to be beside her and you just have to and you want to and …"

"I got your point." Seriously, was he intentionally planning to say all things I experience since I thought about what I feel for him? Was he saying that because of his own experiences or can he just read minds?

"How come you didn't tell me?" Every time I hear confessions, always they were stated indirectly. Only one time I received this love letter as my friends call it from a guy but due to childish reasons, I tore it. We were super young and when I showed the letter to mom she told me to keep it. But deep inside I kept asking, if I'm not beautiful was it ever possible to receive the same letter from him? The thing stated in the letter was that he likes me because I was beautiful. And right now, because I grew up, I thought I changed. Ever felt like puberty can make one uglier? I always ask God to make me pretty, and ever guess the reason? It's for the time when I meet this special person, so that whoever he turns out to be, he'll see me as the most beautiful. I bet every girl claims that as a priority. Don't deny pillow book! But you know, you're a non living creature. But who cares, I'm telling you now pillow book. You're a she!

"I wanted to. I still want to … but it depends on …"

"There are things that a girl will prefer to be surprised to hear. Sometimes, you just say things out without asking permission…maybe for some, that's what can be called special." Okay! Even I didn't know how I got the strength to say all that but seriously, it was the first time someone who had crush on me took the courage to face me after letting me know. Let's just say aside from the guy with the letter. And to top it more, he's Shane Gray … not that I care about popularity, more of like I care for his career. Does he even know he might just be a laughing stock and loose his fans because of me? What if he plans on liking me but not letting people know? I know it'll hurt but stupid me, I also believe he's not that kind of person. And besides, I don't have any intention of becoming his girlfriend. I knew I like him but the case of being more than a friend was different … far different … way different.

"Please tell me what you think." He murmured, more like begged. This time, he was trying to look at me straight in the eyes. Maybe because he wanted to prove I wasn't about to tell him lies. But he really shouldn't worry. In my state at that point, I didn't have any intention of hiding anything from him, at most, not to him.

"Do you want me to be honest?"

"Of course." See what I mean when I said I was literally saying what I was thinking?

"Are you mad?" He asked. I shook my head. He remained silent. I knew he wanted to say something but was afraid I will feel bad. That was the first time I saw him embarrassed. So there was a shy part in Shane Gray.

"Did I just ruin our friendship?" Now that was the question that I was ready to answer but I thought if I actually say of course we still were, then that might hit him like I don't like him back which was the opposite of reality. That's why I decided to make a clear point, not as clear as I wanted but … it still went to that.

"Not exactly. Just … you know … the guy that I talked to, the one that said … "

"The wimp who confessed indirectly? Sorry about that but indeed I have to admit, that wimp is no other than me Shane Gray." For crying out loud, he just admitted he liked me by saying it was the truth when he nodded in Nate's statement. Fine it was a fact because it wasn't a question. So it's more of statement. Shane's right beside me. He's trying to talk and I sure wanted to be honest. Why not? He's being honest. And besides, that was not the best time to be shy and lie just because of wanting to protect someone. And also, I won't be protecting him by saying I don't love him. All these time, I kept lying to myself of the impossibility but now it just proved itself possible, what more can I say?

"You're not a wimp…" I said.

"I'm … I mean … I'm not?" He stuttered and looked at me confused but I still found it … Shane. Even his childish part appears interesting to me.

"Nope. You just wanted to assure that you won't make me feel uncomfortable and that's why you did what you just did, right?"

"You mean being a wimp?" He seemed really pissed at himself. Actually, even I was pissed but not to him, but of myself. I was pissed because I was so dense not to notice. Not that I was proud or anything that he liked me. I wasn't proud. I was thankful … thankful to God for making my wish came true.

"I told you're not a …" I continued speaking but I saw him staring at me already and felt a little shy … a little less … I knew I love him. But in reality, if this was a dream then I would have to live it to the fullest. But I know it's not. It was reality, my reality, our reality … and yes, I knew the best thing. I can't just say I like him. At least, I know I shouldn't.

He was just silently staring at me. Our eyes met and I knew he wanted to ask me something. Then he went on.

"I honestly like you." That … was unexpected alright. Way to go Shane! That just made me felt more literally awkward. But I knew he was also feeling the same. I just smiled and didn't look away. I knew what I had to say and I said it out.

"I like you myself … and if I just heard it from you before I also admit I might really just tell you lies like I don't feel the same way … but that's because I was shy and not that confident and now … I still am but …"

"But what?" Now tell me, what should I have done? Shane was just there confessing, someone I never expected to do so. In fact, I never imagined someone confessing. I did but not to me! Things were things and I can't change them. They belong to God's plan. Shane Gray … was part of the plan. Now that my prayer was answered, I feel like I was just waiting for more and before waiting for more I have to be happy and enjoy what's here. I waited for Shane and he came and now … now … now he's here.

"But … I did like you …" I know "did" was just part of what's true but … but I honestly doesn't have enough courage to tell him straight like … _For crying out loud, you're super dense!_

"Did huh … that's enough …" He was sad at this point. Stupid me, I really can't stand seeing him crashed, more than any reason, I just can't be the reason why he's sad. Honest, I never want to be the reason of his sadness but somehow, seeing him like that because of me, I felt extremely happy.

"I still do." I saw his expression. It was … memorable. He's like ready to explode and laugh and cry and … who knows what he was up to?

Of course I'm Mitchie and I didn't tell him I love him … not yet.

"But it doesn't mean anything."

"What do you mean it doesn't mean anything? You just gave me hope and you think it doesn't mean anything? I know you're new to this, so am I but not that much. But you know what, for you, it's all worth it! Mitchie Torres, I Shane Gray is willing to do by all possible means all you want and all requirements that you'll want just so that …" Can you believe that was enough for him? It was like I gave him an energy drink.

"Just so that what?" He was about to stand and there were sparkles in his eyes oh what was I saying? But yes he's like a child who was brought to Jollibee after almost years. That was the Shane that I wouldn't want to miss.

"So that you'll want to be my girlfriend…"

Maybe you could imagine me jumping with joy. I was … but just in my head. I had to be cool in front of Shane and just not screaming at that time was hard enough. At most, I was able to handle the situation.

"Shane." That was all I was able to utter.

"We're still friends. We are … right?"

I just smiled on this. "Yes, but is that really the best way to react after hearing what I just said?" I asked since he was already literally jumping up and down and not just him, he was making me jump up and down as well.

"Oh." He said sheepishly.

Instead of commenting, I just giggled. "You sure are full of yourself Shane Gray."

"I am? But that's only because of you."

"How come?" I asked, with one eyebrow up.

His answer … "Ask yourself that! How come you're so beautiful and humble and all?"

Then all of a sudden I saw him jump straight into the middle of the pool without even minding he was wearing a formal outfit as he shouted … "I love you Mitchie!"

Now again I'm asking, was he crazy … or was I?

Pillow book …God is totally absolutely magnificently super good!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**FIN or TO BE CONTINUED??????????????**

**A/N: How's that for confession? Please choose one of these if you don't know what to say. But please just copy paste your choice because I really want detailed reviews! Please be so kind! I'll be super kind as well to make the next chapters even better, if you want me to continue that is, so please tell.**

**A. It disappointed me. (Hope not but if this is your choice please state the reason.)**

**B. Realistic and sweet and romantic and I love it! I love you Hayella! Write more! (I also love you for choosing this. Please be so kind to explain why you love it! Please!)**

**C. Speechless. (Please leave your own comment/message/idea/thought/you know, what you have in mind about the story.)**

**D. I have a better thing to say. (Please go on and say it out!)**

**E. I didn't enjoy it. (Now this is the worst but as the writer, I work to give smile to my readers and I sure will be most willing to accept whatever you have to say. Thanks for taking time to read!)**

**Thank you very much! God bless people!**


	13. Acknowledgement and Sneak Peeks

**TO YOU PEOPLE…**

I'll be so happy to take this opportunity to say thanks to all readers of this fanfic. I did what I can to show my thanks to those who reviewed. I really am grateful to you people. Also, there are certain readers I haven't said thanks yet. So here I go, thank you to:

Abnormally-Sweet-Person

ActressGirl717

Angie-ange

AwesomePerson

aznsrule.10

BABY-E

Bella E. Cullen

bubblz 16

camprocker4

casey08

DJDANJA

dominique-han

epobbp

ersy

FunAwezom3Tilly

h2olgd

harmony4life

kbg234

LifeMeaningOver

littletoni

lookmeintheyeyesnickjonas

midnightxxvampire

mymakeupsmearedeyes

peacock123

Princesssam411

ryouXichigo-lover

secretlover101

socks900

SweetSerenityPeacexRose

Tambug18

the hotnessofjoejonasmakememelt

TurnUpTheMusic-x

xNoor

For the story alerts.

Thanks also to: (Some names are the same as the one above but again, thanks!)

1. ActressGirl717

2. bubblz16

3. discostick0shlala

4. ersy

5. harmony4life

6. midnightxxvampire

7. Princesssam411

8. ryou-ichigo-lover

9. secretlover101

10. socks900

11. the hotnessofjoejonasmakememelt

For including "Taming of a Jerk" in your favorite lists. THANKS!

I'll do what I can to make the continuation. But please bear with me because school is about to begin and I have some sort of things to make me busy already. I sure hope you still read and review my future posts. Thanks again and God bless!

_Sincerely yours,_

_Hayella_

**PS: Please check out "A Style Just For You" and "SONGBOOK: For the memory of my beloved." They are my other Camp Rock works. Thanks again!**

**ADVANCE THANKS ALSO TO THOSE WHO PLAN TO READ OR ARE ALREADY READING THE STORY FOR THE FIRST TIME! GOD BLESS!**

**So now uhm, you want a preview?**

**Here it is…**

_The time indeed is connected with_

_Who among us have gotten more_

_Than what's supposed to come in hand_

_Like all the dreams that were happening_

_The face of yours when you see their clothes_

_The morning show that made you sleepless_

_And the night before when you just said_

_That for real you're willing to take place_

_So how can this be happening now?_

_Why did you change your mind?_

_Don't be shy._

_Look up._

_See the world!_

_They're waiting there for you to sing_

_For you to show them who you are_

_And if you're shy just look at me_

_I'll be the one to make you sing_

_The song…The song…_

_Your own composition_

_Your own time and effort_

_The heart and soul…that you used in this_

_How can you let them go to waste?_

_How can you not sing them out?_

_If your heart is weak_

_If your voice is low_

_It doesn't matter_

_It doesn't matter_

_As long as you're … gonna sing_

_Yeah yeah yeah_

_Music is the life_

_Music is the world_

_Music is your own style_

_Music is the soul…of your heart…of your voice…of your mind!!!!!!_

_Don't you lie to yourself _

_You know you wanna rock_

_At times you want to cry_

_Yet you just sing a song_

_Because that's who you are_

_That's who you are!!!!!!_

_The time indeed is connected with_

_Who among us have gotten more_

_Than what's supposed to come in hand_

_Like all the dreams that were happening_

_The face of yours when you see their clothes_

_The morning show that made you sleepless_

_And the night before when you just said_

_That for real you're willing to take place_

_Music is the life_

_Music is the world_

_Music is your own style_

_Music is the soul…of your heart…of your voice…of your mind!!!!!!_

**WARNING: The arrangement is random from different plots of next chapters so don't get confused.**

*****

"Why don't you ask him?"

"Ask him? Fine. Shane, tell me the truth."

"I planned to do just that yes but you actually came and that gave me reason to trust again. Mitchie, please don't get mad! I'm sorry. I really am. Mitchie, please…"

_SILENCE _(You wanna know why? Hint: Four letter word.)

"I believe you."

***

"Why are you staring at me like that? Are you falling for me already?

"What did you say jerk?"

"I said I think you're falling for me already. But oh well, since it's you, I won't mind!"

"What? What since it's you?"

"Geez Mitchie, I did confess already! What more do I have to do? And besides, I'm hot, cool, gorgeous and …"

"And what? Jerkish?"

"No but do I qualify to your heroic category already?"

"Nope. Not yet. Never."

"But you do realize I'm trying right?"

"Who knows?"

"Hey!"

"Can you stop thinking about that for a while?"

"How can I? It's like you're telling me to stop thinking about you which in my words would be the same as IMPOSSIBLE!"

"Seriously, get some help!"

"I will if it's your help!"

"Shane!"

"What? I was just stating facts."

"You really are a jerk!"

"If being true to yourself is being a jerk then maybe I am! No, not maybe. I really am! I'm freaking in love with you and I will do just as I promised! By all possible means, Mitchie please say yes!"

"No!"

"Why not?"

"Because … because you're jerk!"

"Hey! Don't joke with me now. We both know that long time ago!"

*****

"When I said I like you, just forget it. I wish you happiness Mitchie."

*****

"Who asked you guys to bring me here?"

*****

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

*****

**Reviews/Feedbacks/Reactions????? Be kind please! **

**Hint: R & R if you want updates:)**


	14. Dear readers

**PLEASE READ ^^ **

Good day everyone!

Hayella here ^^

Taming of a Jerk reached its end long time, but a story is continuous in its trend. So I'm most happy to inform you that there's already "**Taming of a Jerk 2.**" I sure hope you'll support it as much or much more as you did in this story. I know you guys crave for more and I hope to give you a really good sequel, this time with Shane's POV included.

Honestly, this chapter is double purpose. For those who haven't taken the chance to read this story, since it's probably in some page far from the most visited pages in the Camp Rock section, I thought it would be nice if it appears in the first page again so those who haven't read this can see what it's about.

As an aspiring writer, I sure wish I can at least be reason of a smile of yours when you read my work/s. It's like a delight for me to know you guys enjoy what I do for you. Please do tell me what you think of my stories by submitting reviews. I'll be most happy to read them.

I also thank those who include "Taming of a Jerk" in their story alert/favorite category and those who include me in their author alert/favorite category.

For those interested to read Taming of a Jerk 2, please feel free to visit my account and go press the Taming of a Jerk 2 story or e-mail me so I can give you the link, but actually the first method will take you shorter time I think. ^^

If you have ideas in mind for my story, like some improvements and stuff, I'll be happy to accept them and see what I can do. Just please, no rude comments please.

God bless everyone and **HAPPY BLESSED NEW YEAR TO ALL OF YOU!!!!!!!**

Sincerely yours,

Hayella Flavielle Louisse (hayella)

PS: If you happen to be in the same situation I'm in or worse, like having so many home works to be finished by this Monday, let's just not give up alright!!!! Hayella sure doesn't enjoy doing them, not at all, but I know I have to. God gave them! They're blessings and we should treat them like blessings no matter how they don't seem to be. ^^ Go Hayella! Go people!!!! It's new year, so smile ^^


End file.
